A Time to Travel (To Another Show)
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Once again, Cyd and Shelby use their time-traveling powers to go to the past, but what happens when they end up going to different worlds instead of a different time-period? The two best friends find themselves jumping inside Disney shows and meeting the characters in them. What will happen on this crazy time-traveling adventure? And how long until something goes horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1: A Time to Travel

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my second Best Friends Whenever story! I've been wanting to do another BFW story for a while now, but I had little to no ideas for one . . . until now! This idea suddenly popped into my head and was floating around until I decided to write it down. As you can see, it's a Best Friends Whenever story, but crossed over with many other Disney shows. I'm super excited to do this (since BFW has become one of my favorite Disney shows ever!) and I hope you readers enjoy it! Here is chapter one! :D**

 **I do not own Best Friends Whenever, Disney does.**

* * *

Cyd was in her and Shelby's bedroom putting the nightmare clown painting up on the wall when Shelby suddenly walked in, completely covered in cake.

"Well, my mistake for standing at the end of the stairs." Shelby said, frowning.

Cyd turned around and smirked. "Your brothers again?"

Shelby nodded. "Yup! When will they stop bringing cake up the stairs? They should know by now that they always drop it!"

Cyd wiped a bit of cake off Shelby's shoulder and licked it off her finger. "Mmm, your brothers do make a pretty good cake though!"

Shelby sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to take a shower before we go over and see Barry and Naldo." She walked away toward the bathroom, but stopped when she noticed the painting on the wall. She slowly turned around and looked at Cyd. "Really, Cyd? I thought I told you to get rid of creepy, nightmarish bozo!"

Cyd smiled as she replied. "I did, but he came back."

Shelby nodded, a weirded-out look on her face. "Right . . ." She turned around again and headed for the bathroom, trying to get the image of the painting out of her mind.

"That and I secretly went out at night and pulled him out of the dumpster." Cyd said before turning around and walking down the stairs.

* * *

"It's so nice to not be covered in cake anymore!" Shelby stated as she and Cyd walked over to the RV. "But it literally took me an hour and a half to get all that frosting out of my hair." She ran a hand through her now frost-free hair.

Cyd shrugged. "Sure, but I would've licked the frosting out of your hair. I could've done it in a half hour!"

Shelby nodded. "I'm sure you could've, Cyd, but please don't ever say that again." She then led Cyd into the RV.

What the girls saw inside surprised them. Barry wasn't working on a new invention or anything scientific and Naldo wasn't being his usual self. Both boys were sitting down with bored looks on their faces.

"Well, this is unusual." Shelby commented.

Cyd walked over and flicked both of them in the forehead. She then shouted in their faces. "Who are you and what have you done with Barry and Naldo?!"

Neither of them reacted. Barry then stood up and looked at Cyd and Shelby. "Hello girls. I'm sorry you have to see us like this."

"And why are we seeing you like this?" Shelby asked.

Naldo stood up. "Because we're bored!" He exclaimed, frowning. He then pulled a tomato from his pants and took a bite out of it.

"Okay . . ." Shelby then looked at Barry. "And why are you bored?"

"Because we have nothing to do. Are you new here?" Barry replied.

"No," Shelby said. "But you two can't be bored! You do everything together and you have so much to do in here!" She walked over to the table and grabbed what looked like an ordinary pen. "Like this pen! You can draw stuff and make art!"

Barry walked over and took the pen out of Shelby's hand. "That's not a pen. It's a miniaturized blaster that shoots lasers."

Shelby laughed as she took the pen from Barry. "Please, I know a pen when I see one." She accidentally pressed her finger against the end of the pen and a laser shot out, burning a hole in the wall.

Barry took the pen from Shelby and set it back on the table. "Thanks a lot, Shelby. You now owe me a new wall."

Cyd then piped up. "Hey! You guys wants to form a rock band together?"

"No." Everyone replied, rolling their eyes.

Cyd frowned. "Fine then! Guess I'll have to tell the pizza delivery guy the gig is canceled. Just when he thought he finally got his big break!" She shook her head, disappointed.

"Ack! This tomato tastes awful!" Naldo exclaimed with a disgusted look on his face.

"That's because it's been in your pants." Barry replied.

"Oh," Naldo said. "Well, then it's not that bad!" He then took another bite out of the tomato.

"Anyways," Shelby stated. "There must be something fun we can do!"

"Well," Barry began. "There was this exhibit on various nineteenth century inventions that I wanted to see at the museum, but I never got to. They closed it before I could go and see it."

"Ugh," Cyd groaned. "Who cares about the past? That was like two-hundred years ago! We've got all the technology we need now. Why do we need to know about the old stuff? They didn't even have Wi-Fi back then!"

Shelby looked at her friend. "Cyd, we can time-travel."

"Yeah, so?"

"So . . ." Shelby drew out. "We can time-travel back to when the museum still had the exhibit and we can take pictures of it for Barry!"

"And why would we do that?" Cyd asked.

"Because Barry is our friend and we're completely bored out of our minds." Shelby replied, grinning.

Cyd nodded. "I do agree with you on the second reason. Okay! Let's go time-travel to the past!"

"Great idea, girls!" Barry stated. "You two can take pictures of the exhibit for me. And make sure they're high-quality. I hate out-of-focus, blurry pictures. They're one of my many pet peeves."

"One out of many, _many_ pet peeves." Cyd muttered.

Shelby smiled. "You gotcha, Barry! We'll be back in a flash with your high-quality, HD pictures of nineteenth century inventions!"

Naldo frowned. "Well, what are Barry and I going to do while you two are gone?"

"You can . . ." Shelby scanned the entire RV until she spotted the laser pen she discovered earlier. "Play with this pen!" She grabbed the item and handed it to Naldo.

The boy grinned as he stared at the pen. "Sweet! I've always wanted one of these!"

Barry looked at the girls. "Please be back soon. I don't want you coming back to the present and seeing a dead corpse on the floor with a hole in its stomach that smells like barbecue."

Cyd and Shelby had confused looks on their faces. "What?"

"Never mind." Barry said. "Just go. Be quick! Oh, and don't miss a single thing at that exhibit! I need my pictures! And maybe record the tour guide too. I don't want to miss the tour you girls will be taking in the museum."

Cyd groaned. "Now we have to record some person speaking boring history stuff? Man, this is becoming such a pain!"

"Glad to see you're all on board." Barry replied, not paying any attention to Cyd's complaining. "Good luck! Have fun!"

"Come on, Cyd." Shelby told her friend. "It won't be so bad."

Cyd sighed. "I hope you're right, Shelby. Maybe it'll end up being one big, awesome adventure!"

The two girls then high-fived each other and in a flash of yellow light, they were gone.

* * *

 **The end of chapter one! I wanted to start this story before the "Cyd and Shelby Strike Back" episode, which I'm super excited for! Who else thought the trailer was epic? I can't wait! :D  
**

 **Also, I'm doing something different for this story, I'm letting you readers pick the Disney shows that Cyd and Shelby will travel to! You can also give out suggestions or ideas for the plot! For example, what will happen if Cyd and Shelby end up in a certain Disney show? What will be the plot of it? I need ideas! You'll get a special shout-out if you do! Keep in mind I won't be picking all of your Disney show suggestions or plot ideas. It depends on which ones I think work best for the story or are the most creative.**

 **One more thing, I'm only doing other Disney shows from either Disney Channel or Disney XD. No Disney Junior. They have to be live-action. No cartoons. I'm not doing any DCOMs (Disney Channel Original Movies) or original movies from Disney XD. Also, this is Disney only. No non-Disney shows.**

 **Now that we got that out of the way, be sure to review! And thanks to everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'll see you all in the next chapter of A Time to Travel (To Another Show), whenever that will be! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Superheroes and Time Travel

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to the second chapter of A Time to Travel (To Another Show), but before we start the story, here are some review replies!**

 **pickleslolfun t (Guest): Awesome! I can't wait to watch it!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your suggestions! I'll most likely do Good Luck Charlie and Liv and Maddie. We'll see what happens later on!**

 **AngelWingsRocks: I'm glad you're excited! It's been a while since I've last watched Wizards of Waverly Place, but I will try to do it. Thanks for your suggestion!**

 **Guest: Great! I'm super excited to watch it!**

 **FanficFan920: Thanks for your suggestions! I will do Austin & Ally, but not Jessie/Spider-man, since that is technically a cartoon. **

**TKDP: Thank you! I'm just as excited about this story as you are! I will definitely do Mighty Med. Thanks for the idea! Also, when I say Disney shows, I mean shows on Disney, not any other channel, so shows like Wolfblood or My Babysitter's a Vampire are acceptable since they're on Disney.**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: Thanks for your suggestions! Those will definitely work in the story!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews so far! Your suggestions were awesome! Now on to the second chapter! Where will the girls end up first? Read on to find out!**

* * *

In a flash of light, Cyd and Shelby had arrived at their destination – in front of a comic-book shop in Philadelphia.

"Cyd," Shelby said, looking at her surroundings. "I don't think we're in Portland anymore."

Cyd had her cell-phone out and she was looking at the map on the screen. "No, we're in Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia?! We're supposed to go to the museum in Portland!" Shelby exclaimed. "At least I think so. I don't know! Barry never told us where the museum was!"

"Well, if it's here in Philadelphia, no wonder he never got to go." Cyd commented as she put her cell-phone away.

"Something must be wrong with our powers." Shelby stated. "We have to go back to the RV! Maybe Barry can help us out! Come on, Cyd!"

Shelby received no response as her best friend was no longer around.

"Cyd!" Shelby yelled. Immediately, she started panicking. "Cyd! Where are you?!"

Shelby stopped panicking and looked into the window of the comic-book shop to see Cyd standing near a cardboard cutout of a superhero. "Cyd!" She opened the door and went inside.

Cyd looked up to see her friend run over to her. "Oh, hey Shelby!"

"What are you doing?"

"Checking out this comic-book shop. I think it's called the Domain. Hey, look!" Cyd put her arm around the superhero cardboard cutout she was standing by. "It's Skylar Storm!"

Shelby looked at her friend confused. "Who?"

Cyd frowned. "You must not read comic-books. It's Skylar Storm! The superhero with twenty-four superpowers including x-ray vision!" She pulled out her phone and handed it to Shelby. "Take a picture of me with her!"

"Cyd, it's just a cardboard cutout." Shelby pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm actually going to meet the real Skylar Storm. Besides, this cardboard cutout of her is the next best thing. I love how heroic she looks in that suit." Cyd remarked, looking at the cardboard Skylar Storm.

Shelby held up the phone and took a picture of Cyd posing with the cardboard cutout. She then handed the phone back to her. "There, I took a picture. Can we go now? We need to get to that museum! We promised Barry we would help him!"

"Fine . . ." Cyd groaned. "Bye Skylar! See ya on the flip-side!" She then started to walk away when she heard a creaking noise from the ceiling above her.

Shelby's eyes widened. "Cyd! Watch out!" She yelled, about to rescue her friend, but she was too late.

Cyd looked up to see a giant flying saucer about to fall down on her, but before she could react or run away, she felt herself get pushed to the ground, away from the falling saucer.

Cyd turned her head to see a broken giant flying saucer on the floor a few feet from her. She couldn't believe that almost happened. She was close to getting injured . . . or worse!

Cyd was just thankful that wasn't the case. She was now lying on the floor, alive and unharmed.

That's when she realized she had trouble moving. There was another body lying on top of her. She looked up and was face to face with a boy. He was the one who had saved her from being crushed.

"Uh, hi, can you maybe get off of me?" Cyd asked.

"Oh, sorry." The boy replied, immediately standing up. He held his hand out to Cyd. She grabbed it and found herself suddenly pulled back up to her feet.

Cyd smiled. "Thanks, stranger!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you're welcome?"

Cyd laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I'm joking! My name is Cyd. What's yours?"

Before the boy could respond, another voice spoke. "Kaz!"

The boy, Kaz, turned around to be face to face with another boy. "Hey Oliver."

The other boy, Oliver, shook his head. "Kaz, what are you doing at the Domain? We don't have time for reading comic-books and taking fake commemorative photos with the cardboard superheroes!"

"Actually, Oliver, I didn't come in here to do that. I looked through the window and saw the giant flying saucer was going to fall on this girl. I figured I'd come in and save her before she ended up like we did." Kaz responded.

"FYI, you're the reason that happened to us." Oliver pointed out.

"Cyd! Are you okay?" Shelby asked, running over to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Shelbs." Cyd stated. "Don't worry about me."

Oliver looked at Cyd and Shelby. "Who is this?"

"I'm Cyd and this is my best friend, Shelby." Cyd replied, putting an arm around her friend.

"Well, I'm Kaz and this is my best friend, Oliver." Kaz grinned as he put an arm around Oliver, who immediately pulled away.

"Kaz, we don't have time for this!" Oliver exclaimed.

"There's always time for saving people, Oliver. It's what we do." Kaz stated, walking over to Cyd and putting an arm around her. "And I just saved this poor, helpless girl from being crushed by a giant saucer!"

Cyd frowned. "Hey! I'm not poor or helpless!" She yelled, punching Kaz in the shoulder again.

"Look, this was nice and all, but Cyd and I really should go. We have to get back to Portland." Shelby said, intervening before any arguments or fights happened.

"Wait, you're not even from here?" Oliver asked, walking up to Shelby. "If you're from Portland, how did you end up in Philadelphia?"

Shelby hesitated. "Uh . . ."

"By time-travel!" Cyd blurted out.

Shelby's eyes widened as she stared at her friend. "Cyd!"

"Ooh . . ." Cyd said. "Was I not supposed to say that?"

Before Kaz and Oliver could respond, Shelby grabbed onto her friend's arm and bolted out of the comic-book shop. Both friends were now running down the street as if they were escaping a crime scene or being chased by a bunch of dogs.

"Shelby! Why did you do that?" Cyd asked. "I was just going to ask that cute boy I now have a crush on for his digits!"

Shelby looked at her friend. "You mean Oliver?"

Cyd rolled her eyes. "No! Kaz! The one who saved me!"

"That's not important right now, Cyd! You totally blew our cover! We have to get out of here before those boys report us to the government or worse!"

"What could be worse than being reported to the government?" Cyd asked.

"Oh, a lot worse! How about being trapped in a lab, strapped down on tables, and being experimented on by creepy government agents dressed in scary black suits with guns?!" Shelby yelled.

Cyd shrugged. "Eh, I've heard worse."

Shelby stopped running and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Cyd jogged up next to her friend. "Shelby, what are you doing?! We have to keep running!"

"No . . . more . . . running . . . too . . . tired . . ." Shelby then passed out on the street.

"Shelby!" Cyd yelled as she knelt down beside her friend. "Come on, Shelby! Wake up! Don't you die on me!" She started shaking her friend, but to no avail.

"I'd suggest you stop shaking your friend like a rag-doll unless you want to give her head trauma." A voice spoke up.

Cyd turned around to see the two boys from the comic-book shop again. "You two!" She stood up and pointed a finger at them.

"Uh, we have names." Kaz said. "Kaz and Oliver." He gestured to himself and Oliver.

"Please!" Cyd exclaimed. "You have to save my friend!"

"I'm sure it's not as serious as you think it is." Oliver said. "She probably just passed out from exhaustion."

"How are you even here? I thought we lost you back at the comic-book shop!" Cyd gasped. "Were you chasing us?!"

"No, we weren't chasing you." Kaz replied. "We just followed you."

"Why? Are you stalkers?!"

"Wow, you are really interrogative." Oliver commented. "No, Kaz and I aren't stalkers. We're actually doctors."

Cyd grinned. "You're doctors?! Then you can save my friend!" She stopped as she realized something. "Wait, you look a little young to be doctors."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Kaz said, grinning.

"If you really want us to, we can take your friend to a hospital and make sure she's okay." Oliver piped up.

Cyd nodded. "Yes! Please! I can't lose Shelby! She's my best friend!"

"I highly doubt she's going to die, but if you're that concerned, well . . ." Oliver paused.

Cyd had a serious look on her face as she held up a clenched fist. "Do it! Now!"

Oliver looked at Kaz. "Kaz, the poor, helpless girl you saved is really starting to scare me."

Kaz smiled. "Yeah, I actually kinda dig it."

Oliver rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone and calling someone. "Fred, we've got an emergency. It's not the kind of emergency you're used to, but can you please make an exception? We're near the Domain. Come as fast as you can."

Cyd frowned. "Who was that?"

"A friend." Oliver replied. "Don't worry, you're in good hands."

Kaz smirked. "And believe me, you're in for one big surprise."

Cyd looked at the two boys confused. Something about them made her suspicious. They looked like the kind to be hiding something really important, but it's not like her and Shelby weren't hiding any secrets of their own.

She could only hope her friend had passed out from exhaustion and not something else.

* * *

Five minutes later, the invisible ambulance showed up. Fred got out of it and walked up to the two boys.

"Fred here! How can I be of assistance?" He asked cheerfully, a grin on his face.

Cyd stared amazed at the invisible ambulance and Fred. "What?"

Kaz volunteered to explain. "It's an invisible boo-boo car."

"Ambulance." Oliver cut in.

Kaz continued. "Fred will use it to take us back to Mighty Med."

Cyd's eyes widened. "Mighty Med? What is that?"

"A hospital." Oliver stated. "We'll explain more when we get there."

Cyd nodded as she watched the two boys chat with Fred. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but she did catch the words "superhero" and "powers." She had no idea what that had to do with taking her friend to the hospital, but she just went along with it. Right now, all she wanted was for Shelby to be awake and okay.

And when she was, the two best friends could teleport back to Portland and find the museum Barry wanted them to go to.

Cyd watched as Shelby was placed on a gurney and put into the invisible ambulance. At least, she assumed. Being that the ambulance was invisible, she couldn't exactly tell what was there and what wasn't.

Fred walked back over after putting Shelby in the ambulance. "Alright, the little lady is secured and asleep. We're ready to move along."

"Okay, where exactly do I put my feet?" Cyd asked.

"Here, let me help you." Kaz said as he helped Cyd find a spot to sit in the ambulance.

Cyd smiled. "Thank you."

Kaz nodded as he was about to walk away, but he stopped when Cyd suddenly grabbed his arm. He turned around to face her.

Cyd bit her lip as she spoke. "I'm really worried about my friend and I was kinda hoping I wouldn't be left alone."

Kaz smiled. "No problem." He then got into the ambulance and sat next to Cyd. He didn't even notice her moving closer to him as he was focused on Oliver talking to Fred, who were both sitting in the front of the ambulance.

Cyd was startled as the ambulance suddenly bolted forward at a speed that was inhumanely possible. She closed her eyes and gripped onto Kaz's arm before the ambulance finally stopped.

"It's okay, Cyd. We're here." Kaz said as he released himself from Cyd's grip.

Cyd opened her eyes and stared at where she was. They were in a hallway of what she assumed was the hospital they traveled to, but it certainly didn't look like any hospital Cyd has seen before.

All the passengers got out of the ambulance and Fred proceeded to get Shelby out of the back of the ambulance. He then rolled the gurney she was in down the hallway and into the main room. Cyd remained standing in the hallway with Kaz and Oliver.

"I need answers now." She said. "Because this certainly doesn't look like just a regular hospital. And I'm not just saying that because we just traveled here in an invisible ambulance at the speed of light."

"You're right." Oliver replied. "This isn't just a regular hospital. It's Mighty Med, a hospital for superheroes."

"Superheroes?" Cyd repeated. "Wait, does that mean superheroes are real?"

Kaz nodded. "Yup! So are supervillains!"

"Wait, so when Barry said he'd follow the path of supervillainy, he actually would've been a supervillain?" Cyd asked.

"Uh . . . depends." Oliver stated. "To be honest, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Wow, I never thought this kind of stuff was real! This is amazing!" Cyd exclaimed, excitedly. "Do superheroes here have the power to time-travel?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes, some of them do. Why?"

Cyd smirked. "No reason. Anyways, if superheroes are real, does that mean Skylar Storm is too?"

"Well, yes she is."

"Awesome!" Cyd grinned. "Is she here right now? Can I meet her?"

"Possibly. I actually haven't seen Skylar yet, but I'm pretty sure she's around here somewhere. Maybe you can meet her later on." Oliver said.

"Sweet! But first, I want to check on Shelby. Do you know where she is?"

"Of course," Kaz replied. "Right this way." He then led Cyd to the main room of Mighty Med. When they arrived, Cyd's eyes nearly popped out of her head. All around her were superheroes and the staff of Mighty Med. The sight amazed her and left her speechless.

Kaz grinned, seeing Cyd's expression. "Pretty awesome, am I right?"

Cyd nodded. "This is the next best thing that's ever happened to Shelby and I since we gained the power to time-travel!"

Kaz and Oliver both looked at her. "What?"

"Uh, forget what I said!" Cyd exclaimed. She grinned sheepishly. _Great going, Cyd! You almost blew your cover . . . again!_

Cyd looked around, hoping to spot her friend. "So, where's Shelby?"

"Over there." Oliver pointed to Shelby lying on a gurney. Horace and Alan were standing beside her. "Let's go."

Cyd, Kaz, and Oliver walked over just in time to hear part of Horace and Alan's conversation.

"Can I date the pretty normo girl when she wakes up?" Alan asked, a grin on his face.

Horace frowned, shaking his head. "No, Alan, you cannot."

"Pretty normo girl?" Cyd repeated, frowning. "Shelby isn't a pretty normo girl! Name-calling isn't nice, mister!" She glared at Alan.

"Actually, normo is what people without powers are called." Oliver informed.

"Oh," Cyd said. "Are you two normos?"

"Yes, we are." Oliver replied. "In fact, we're the only two normo doctors here at Mighty Med."

"Oh," Cyd said again. "Okay."

"Horace, I know you don't approve of normos finding out about Mighty Med, but we had to bring them here. We met them at the Domain and things kinda happened that made us have to come here with them." Kaz told the chief of staff.

"Kaz, it's quite alright." Horace stated. "Because these girls aren't normos."

Kaz and Oliver's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Cyd slowly started to back away from the awkward moment.

"It's true." Horace said. "I sense a strange energy not only from this girl lying on the gurney, but her too." He pointed a finger at Cyd, who had stopped walking away.

Kaz looked at her. "Cyd? Do you have something you want to tell us?"

"Fine," Cyd finally confessed. "Shelby and I have powers – well a power. We can both time-travel."

"No wonder you kept mentioning time-travel! It all makes sense now!" Oliver exclaimed.

Cyd nodded. "Yeah, I kinda kept slipping that one up. But please don't tell anyone! If you do, Shelby and I will get experimented on! We'll be held in isolation in a cold, dark, sterile lab! I'll never be able to survive that! Shelby might, but definitely not me!"

"Calm down, Cyd," Oliver told the girl. "We won't tell anyone. Kaz and I don't tell anyone about Mighty Med or superheroes being real, why would we mention you being able to time-travel? Trust me, your secret is safe with us."'

Cyd sighed in relief. "Oh thank you! That means a lot to me – us. I'm sure if Shelby was awake right now and knew all of this, she'd agree with me."

"Hmm, Cyd? What's going on? Are we still running away from those boys?" Shelby asked as she slowly started to wake up. Her eyes widened when she realized where she was and who was standing in front of her.

"Ahh! Stranger danger! Stranger danger! Cyd, hold onto me!" Shelby yelled, reaching her arms out for her friend. Cyd immediately walked over and put a hand on Shelby's shoulder.

"Shelby, calm down. We're safe, but boy do I have some awesome things to tell you!"

Shelby looked confused. "What? Cyd, are you pranking me?"

"What?! No!" Cyd denied. "But if I was, you'd be covered in glue and feathers right now."

"What she means to say is you're at Mighty Med, a hospital for superheroes." Kaz explained. "And we found out you have time-traveling powers."

"Wow, superheroes?" Shelby asked. "So, they're real? I didn't expect that! But how did you find out we can time-travel?"

"They didn't. I did." Horace piped up. "And besides, it was pretty easy. You're in a hospital with many different kinds of machines and surrounded by a bunch of people with powers."

Shelby nodded. "Okay, that makes sense. And you are?"

"Horace Diaz, chief of staff of Mighty Med! Who are you and what can you do?"

"You already know who we are and what we can do." Cyd pointed out.

"Right!" Horace exclaimed. "I just love introductions!"

"Okay, well I'm Shelby. That's my best friend, Cyd." Shelby pointed to Cyd, who waved back. "And we can both time-travel."

"Good enough for me!" Horace grinned. "Would you girls like to see a picture of a bridge?" He started to pull out a picture of a bridge from his pocket.

Shelby slid off the gurney she was on. "As much fun as that sounds, Cyd and I actually have more important matters that we need to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, we weren't supposed to end up in Philadelphia by a comic-book shop. Cyd and I were time-traveling to the past to a museum in Portland that our friend Barry wanted us to go to and take pictures of an exhibit for him." Shelby explained.

"But instead, we ended up meeting you guys and finding out superheroes exist and that there's a hospital specifically for them." Cyd added. "It must've just been a glitch in our powers. I'm sure when we time-travel again, we'll end up where we were supposed to."

"Well, it was nice meeting you girls, especially you Cyd. I'm going to miss you." Kaz said, smiling at Cyd, who smiled back.

"Aw, that's sweet." Cyd replied. "But seriously stop flirting with me or else you're going to end up with a black eye."

Oliver looked at Kaz. "Really? You have a crush on her? She's way too aggressive and you have the ninety-nine percent chance of getting beat up by her!"

"Yeah, but it looks cute on her. Besides, you have a crush on a girl who can make you explode into a million pieces. Are you really going to critique my taste in girls?" Kaz retorted.

"Point taken." Oliver said.

Alan walked up to Shelby and tried to act flirty toward her. "Hey girl."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Shelby asked.

"I'm Alan, but you can call me the man of your dreams." Alan replied, grinning.

"And you can call me the girl of your dreams, because you're dreaming if you think you've got a shot with me." Shelby remarked as she walked away from Alan in slight disgust.

The grin from Alan's face didn't disappear. "She's got nicknames for us! She's totally into me!"

"Classic Shelbs!" Cyd exclaimed.

"Alright, Cyd, grab my hand. Let's time-travel out of here!" Shelby reached for her friend's hand, but nothing happened. No flash of light. No yellow glow. Nothing.

"Huh. That's odd. It worked last time . . . sort of." Cyd stated, frowning.

"Oh no! If our powers aren't working, that means we can't get back to Portland!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Well, we could by plane, but that sounds like a lot of work." Cyd said.

Shelby nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to go back home by plane. Just think of all the people and germs!"

"Don't forget peanuts." Cyd added. "Seriously? What's with all the peanuts on airplanes?"

"Ahem, I'm sorry to interrupt your wonderful conversation, but I think Kaz and I have the solution to your dilemma." Oliver stated.

"Really? That's great! What is it?" Shelby asked, excitedly.

Oliver gestured to his surroundings.

"Oh, right. We're at a hospital that helps people with powers! And Cyd and I have powers! This is the perfect place for us!"

"As long as you don't experiment on us, we're cool with you super-people." Cyd said as she looked at the superheroes and staff of Mighty Med.

"Horace, think you can help our new friends?" Kaz asked.

Horace nodded. "Of course! We've dealt with time-travel before. Besides, you're not the only ones who can time-travel. There are some superheroes that can do that too."

"Aw, so does that mean we're not unique? Bummer." Cyd stated, a frown on her face.

"It doesn't matter." Shelby said. "Just help us with our powers and we'll be out of here in no time!"

"Wonderful! Please get onto these gurneys and we'll check out your powers right away!" Horace exclaimed, gesturing to two gurneys.

Cyd and Shelby smiled and nodded before proceeding to get up onto the gurneys, so their powers could be checked out and hopefully fixed.

* * *

What everyone at Mighty Med didn't know was that they had an eavesdropper. And that eavesdropper had heard and seen everything.

Forming a space portal, the eavesdropper made a quick escape, so as not to be discovered.

The space portal appeared again in Mighty Max prison in a certain supervillain's cell – the Annihilator.

"Good. You're here." The Annihilator said. "What have you found out?"

The eavesdropper smiled. "There are two more normos, besides Kaz and Oliver, who know about Mighty Med."

"And that's important because?" The Annihilator asked, annoyance in his voice. "Why would I care about two more pathetic normos who know about Mighty Med?"

"Oh, they aren't just your average, regular pathetic normos." The eavesdropper stated. "They can time-travel."

"Normos who have the power to time-travel?" The Annihilator was intrigued. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Neither have I." The eavesdropper responded. "But if we play our cards right, we could use these normos and their powers to our advantage."

"That is true." The Annihilator said. "Okay, I have a plan. You will go back and spy on these two normos. When the time is right, strike."

The eavesdropper nodded. "Will do." Forming another space portal, the eavesdropper left the Annihilator's cell prison and appeared back in the hallways of Mighty Med.

"When the time is right," The eavesdropper stated, smirking. "I will strike and destroy them for good."

The eavesdropper then let out an evil laugh before turning invisible. No one will be able to see the plan being put into action.

That eavesdropper turned out to be Skylar Storm, and she was going to use Cyd and Shelby's powers to take over Mighty Med and soon the whole world.

* * *

 **Ooh! Cliffhanger! Looks like there will be a Part 2! Will Cyd and Shelby's powers be fixed, so they can leave Mighty Med and get back to Portland? What about the Annihilator and Evil Skylar Storm? And will love blossom between Cyd and Kaz? Find out in the next chapter of A Time to Travel (To Another Show)!  
**

 **I'm still accepting suggestions and ideas, so if you have any, shout them out!**

 **Also, shout-out to TKDP for suggesting Mighty Med and her ideas for it!**

 **Catch ya next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapping and Evil Plans

**And we're back with the third chapter of A Time to Travel (To Another Show!) Thanks so much for all of your reviews and suggestions! I appreciate it a lot! Anyways, let's move on to the review replies!**

 **Boris Yeltsin (Chapter 1): Thank you! And yes, I'll accept shows that have stopped airing on Disney Channel. I have seen Phil of the Future, but it's been so long since I've last watched it. I don't think I'd be able to write it into the story. Thanks for the suggestion though! Also, my PM feature is turned off, so unfortunately you can't message me, but if you want, you can review more ideas.**

 **FanFic920: If you're talking about the movie, then no. I'm only doing Disney TV shows either from Disney Channel or Disney XD. Plus, I haven't seen that movie, so it wouldn't work anyways, but thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest: Thank you! You'll find out what happens in part two soon!**

 **Boris Yeltsin (Chapter 2): Thanks for the idea for Wizards of Waverly Place! I'll try to use it!**

 **AngelWingsRocks: I do know what Phil of the Future is as I have watched it before, but that was a long time ago. Unfortunately, I don't think I'd be able to do it. Thanks for the suggestion! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I was hoping to surprise people with Skylar Storm being evil!**

 **TKDP: You're welcome! Happy to take suggestions and ideas! Yours was awesome, by the way! And who knows? Maybe one of them or both of them will be turned evil. You'll have to read on to find out! And I totally ship Kaz/Cyd too! I think they'd be so cute together! That's why I put it into the story and thanks for the Wolfblood suggestion and idea! I'll definitely try to do it!**

 **Abby (Guest): Sure, I'll do Lab Rats and Austin & Ally. Thanks for the suggestions! **

**Selina (Guest): Thanks! Me too!**

 **Layla (Guest): Sure, I can do K.C. Undercover. Thanks for the idea and suggestion!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Alright, who's ready for Part 2 of Cyd and Shelby's Mighty Med adventure? I know I am! :D**

* * *

Cyd was nervous and a little bit scared. Lying on the gurney reminded her of being strapped onto those tables in the future lab, minus the restraints. It brought shivers down her spine, but once Kaz put his hand on hers, she felt a little bit of comfort. A smile even formed on her face as she looked up at the boy she was now crushing on, who smiled back.

 _He's so cute . . ._ Cyd thought. _I wonder if he likes me. And if he does, could we be more than friends? Maybe . . . boyfriend and girlfriend?_

Cyd had never thought of getting a boyfriend before. Mostly because half of the boys at school were afraid of her and steered clear – besides Barry and Naldo, who were close friends of her and Shelby. And there really wasn't any boy that she had a crush on or fell in love with.

That is, until she met Kaz.

 _Before Shelby and I travel out of here, I'm going to tell Kaz how I really feel about him. I really hope it doesn't blow up in my face._

Because the worst thing that could happen was the boy Cyd was crushing on not liking her back.

* * *

Shelby wasn't as nervous as her best friend was. In fact, she was very calm. Oliver was standing beside the gurney, telling her what was going to happen. Most of what he was saying she really didn't understand, but she went along with it, mostly because she hoped he would shut up and get along with the procedure.

"And then we'll see why your powers weren't working." Oliver finished explaining.

Shelby nodded. "Sure, I completely understand."

"No, you don't." Cyd remarked from beside her best friend.

Shelby sighed, frowning. "Actually, no I don't."

Oliver shrugged. "That's okay. It's not really important anyways. Kaz?"

Kaz looked up at his best friend. "Yes?"

"Help me bring the machine over?"

Kaz followed Oliver to the other side of the room, where they grabbed a machine and rolled it back over to Cyd and Shelby.

"With this machine, we'll scan you and get the results we need, so we can find out why your powers aren't working." Oliver stated as he turned the machine on.

Cyd and Shelby remained still as a green ray scanned over their bodies. The machine beeped and Kaz proceeded to read the results on the screen.

"Uh, Oliver?"

"Yes, Kaz?"

"What does it say on the green screen?"

Oliver rolled his eyes as he stood beside Kaz and looked at the screen with the results. His eyes widened. "Well . . . this is unusual."

Shelby had a panicked look on her face. "What? What does it say?"

"Nothing. That's what." Oliver replied, frowning. "We scanned you and the screen's blank."

Kaz turned to look at Cyd. "Are you sure you weren't bluffing when you said you can time travel?"

Cyd shook her head. "No, Shelby and I were serious! We really can time-travel! It happened because of an accident in our friend Barry's lab! That's how we gained the ability!"

Kaz nodded. "Okay, I believe you. And Horace even said he knew, and Oliver and I know he would never lie. Well, most of the time."

Cyd smiled. "Thanks for believing us and not calling us crazy girls that you just picked up off the street."

Kaz smiled back. "Well, you are the prettiest crazy girl that I've ever met."

"Kaz! Stop flirting with Cyd!" Oliver yelled at his friend, walking over.

Kaz rolled his eyes before walking away. Oliver looked at the two best friends lying on the gurneys. "There were no results, so I guess that means your powers, if you were serious about having any, are working fine." He told them.

Shelby turned her head and looked at her best friend. "Maybe Oliver's right."

Cyd nodded as she looked at Shelby. "Yeah, maybe there was just a slight delay in our jump."

Shelby looked at Kaz and Oliver. "Thank you for the help. Cyd and I really appreciate it. Sorry if we were any trouble. We didn't mean to end up here. It just happened."

"Don't apologize." Oliver said. "It's fine. It was actually really great to meet you. It's cool that you two can time-travel."

Shelby and Cyd slid off the gurneys and walked over to Kaz and Oliver.

"Thanks." Shelby replied. "It was nice meeting you too." She then shook hands with Oliver and they both smiled at each other.

"I'm really going to miss you, Cyd. Maybe we can keep in touch sometime?" Kaz asked.

Cyd nodded. "Sure, I'd really like that."

Suddenly, Horace came walking back into the main room. "Boys! There's been an accident in the rec room and I need you two in there stat!"

"We'll be right with you, Horace. Just let us say goodbye to Cyd and Shelby. They're about to time-travel out of here." Oliver told the chief of staff.

Horace nodded. "Alright, but be quick! It's a real doozy!" He then ran out of the room after hearing the voice of his nephew calling for him. "I'm coming, Alan!"

Shelby looked at Oliver confused. "What was that about?"

"Don't worry about it. It happens all the time." He replied.

Shelby nodded before turning to look at Cyd. "Cyd, we should probably head out of here. We need to get to that museum and Barry's probably wondering where we are."

"I know, Shelby." Cyd stated. She looked back at Kaz. "Kaz–"

"Cyd–" Kaz paused. "You first."

Cyd nodded. "I just wanted to say thanks for saving me back at the Domain."

"Oh, you're welcome."

"Think they're going to admit their feelings for each other?" Shelby whispered to Oliver.

"I don't know. Hopefully, but knowing Kaz, he can drag stuff out for way too long." He whispered back.

Shelby laughed. Oliver shook his head and smiled.

"You know what?" Cyd asked. "I'm just going to say it! Kaz, I like you! And if you don't like me back, well, there's a black eye in your future! I'm serious! I'll time-travel right to the future and give you a black eye!"

Kaz just stood there, not sure how to respond. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it.

Cyd frowned. "I knew it." She turned away and looked at Shelby. "Come on, Shelby, let's go."

Before Cyd could walk over to her friend, she felt a hand grab onto her and she ended up face to face with Kaz.

"I do like you, Cyd." He said. "I just didn't think you liked me back."

Cyd bit her lip nervously. "I thought the same thing." Her face was so close to Kaz's that the two could almost–

"Cyd!"

"Kaz!"

The two looked at their friends, who were standing there watching everything.

"I know you and Cyd were having a moment, but we need to go help Horace." Oliver told his friend.

"And Cyd, we need to get back to Portland! Barry and the museum, remember?" Shelby reminded her friend.

"Goodbye, Kaz." Cyd then walked back to her friend. Kaz just stared at her, sad to see the girl he confessed his feelings for leave so soon.

Oliver grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him out of the room. "Come on, Kaz."

Kaz continued to look at Cyd, before she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

"Shelby! Why did you do that?" Cyd asked, crossing her arms and frowning at her friend.

"I had to! We're running out of time!" Shelby exclaimed.

"But Kaz and I were just about to–"

"To what?"

Cyd caught her mistake and quickly turned away from her friend. "Nothing."

Shelby shrugged. "Alright, how about we try using our powers again? I'm sure this time there won't be a delay and we can get out of here."

Cyd mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, Cyd, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

Cyd mumbled again.

Shelby frowned. "Come on, Cyd! Speak up! You're not one to mumble! Half of the time you're yelling, just like what I'm doing right now!"

"I don't want to leave."

"What?" Shelby stared shocked at her friend.

"I don't want to leave." Cyd repeated.

"But we have to, Cyd! We can't stay in Philadelphia forever! Our home is in Portland! We have to go! Besides, what about Barry and the museum? What about Naldo? And my parents and brothers? If we stay here, we'll be leaving them behind! We can't do that!"

"I don't care." Cyd remarked, sitting on the gurney, looking upset.

Realization then dawned on Shelby. She walked over and sat next to her friend. "Is this about Kaz?"

"Yeah . . ."

"I'm sure you'll see him again sometime, Cyd. Besides, you two can keep in touch! There's talking on the phone, texting, webcam on the computer, other stuff I can't think of right now."

Cyd sighed. "I'm sure there's tons of ways to contact him, Shelby, but . . ."

"But?"

"I won't be able to be with him or see him in person."

"Cyd, there's plenty of fish in the sea. Fish that aren't halfway across the sea." Shelby stated.

"But the boys at school don't like me!" Cyd pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Shelby asked.

"They run off and try to avoid me. I think they're afraid of me."

"Well, you are very intimidating and a bit aggressive."

"But Kaz isn't afraid of me." Cyd said, looking at Shelby. "He likes me."

"You don't know that. There's a lot of things about you to be scared of." Shelby replied. "Maybe he's just so in love he doesn't see them yet."

Cyd smiled. "I know, Shelby. I just really like Kaz."

Shelby nodded. "I understand, Cyd. You know what? Love conquers all! I'm sure there's a way you can be with Kaz! You're a girl who can time-travel! Anything's possible!"

"You're right, Shelby!" Cyd exclaimed, standing up. The two best friends then high-fived each other, but still nothing happened.

Shelby looked at her hands, frowning. "It didn't work . . . again."

"Maybe we're doing something wrong." Cyd said.

Suddenly, a space portal appeared right in front of the girls. The two friends hugged each other and started screaming. However, they still didn't time-travel or jump away.

Skylar Storm walked out of the space portal before it disappeared.

"Whoa," Cyd walked over to the superhero. "You're Skylar Storm!"

"In the flesh!" Skylar exclaimed proudly.

"No way! Cyd! It's your favorite comic-book superhero!" Shelby told her friend.

"So, I hear you two can time-travel." Skylar stated.

"Yeah, but we're hardly anywhere near being as awesome as you! You have twenty-four superpowers!" Cyd grinned, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Time-travel is a very useful power." Skylar pointed out.

"Well, if you make a mistake and want to fix it, then yeah! I guess it is pretty useful!" Shelby said.

"So, you two met my normo friends Kaz and Oliver."

"Yeah, we did. Wait, you're friends with Kaz and Oliver?" Cyd asked.

Skylar nodded. "Yup! Don't tell them I said this, but I know one of them has a crush on me."

"Oh . . ." Cyd frowned. _Kaz has a crush on Skylar Storm?! Why didn't he tell me?! He said he liked me! Oh, who am I kidding? I can't compete with a superhero with twenty-four superpowers!_

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Skylar, but Cyd and I have to leave right now. We need to jump back to Portland." Shelby reached for Cyd's hand, but Skylar stopped them.

"Hold up!" She exclaimed. "Before you two go, would you like a picture taken with the one and only Skylar Storm?"

"Absolutely!" Cyd exclaimed. "Fake commemorative photo?" She posed next to Skylar and pretended to take a picture with a fake camera.

"That was awesome!" Skylar grinned. "You know what else is awesome? This." Her fingers glowed a pinkish color and she put them on Cyd, who fell to the ground unconscious.

Shelby gasped. "Cyd! What did you do to her?"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." Skylar replied, rendering Shelby unconscious as well.

Skylar smirked as she formed another space portal. "And that's how you get it done." She grabbed Cyd and Shelby by the legs and dragged them into the space portal, which disappeared.

Unbeknownst to any of the girls, someone had witnessed everything.

Kaz stood up from hiding behind the desk, a shocked look on his face. He stared at the spot where Cyd, Shelby, and Skylar previously stood.

"Skylar is evil?" He asked himself. "And she kidnapped Cyd and Shelby! I have to let Oliver know!"

Wasting no time, Kaz ran out of the room to warn his best friend of what he had just seen.

* * *

"Oliver!"

The rec room doors burst open and Kaz ran in, looking panicked. Oliver and Horace turned their heads to look at the boy. They were both confused.

"Kaz, what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Skylar is evil!"

Oliver frowned. "Now Kaz, Skylar can't be evil. She regained her powers, remember? She's a superhero again. She's not evil."

"Really? Then why did I just see her kidnap Cyd and Shelby?" Kaz retorted. "If I remember correctly, superheroes don't kidnap people!"

"Are you saying Skylar's a supervillain now?"

Kaz nodded. "Yes!"

Oliver looked upset. "Kaz, stop this silliness! I refuse to believe Skylar is evil! She hasn't done anything evil!"

"Did you not hear what I said?" Kaz asked. "Skylar kidnapped Cyd and Shelby! That's certainly doing something evil!"

"Kaz–"

"Oliver! Throw away your feelings for Skylar and listen to me! She is evil! I saw her with my own eyes!" Kaz shouted at his friend.

Oliver turned to look at Horace. "Horace? Is it true? Could Skylar really be evil?"

Horace sighed as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "She could be, if her powers were tainted."

"Then that must be what happened!" Kaz exclaimed. "Skylar's powers were tainted!"

Oliver looked at the ground, frowning. "But how?"

"The Annihilator must've tainted them." Kaz replied.

Oliver looked crestfallen. He just stared at the ground, lost in his thoughts. He refused to believe the girl he loved was evil, but then again . . .

Oliver looked up again to see Kaz with an arm around him, a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I really am."

"It's okay." Oliver stated. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I was the one who gave Skylar her powers back. It was the one thing I promised myself I would do ever since I met her. I should've checked to see if they were tainted before giving them to her."

"It's not your fault either, Oliver." Kaz told him. "We didn't know. And probably would've never knew until after it happened."

Oliver managed to smile, despite still feeling downcast. "Thanks, Kaz."

"No problem, buddy. That's what friends are for, right?"

Oliver nodded.

"Now, we need to find Skylar and save Cyd and Shelby." Kaz said. "Before something bad happens to them. I don't know why she kidnapped them in the first place, but I have a sneaking suspicion it has something to do with their time-traveling powers."

And with that, Oliver and Kaz bolted out of the rec room, to find Skylar and save their new friends.

* * *

Cyd felt like she had been electrocuted when Skylar placed her fingers on her head. And then she fell into a deep sleep. The same thing happened to Shelby.

Now the two best friends were slowly regaining consciousness. When they awoke, they didn't expect to find themselves sitting inside a prison cell.

"Cyd, where are we?" Shelby asked, fear evident in her voice. Receiving no response, she shouted. "Cyd!"

"I'm right here, Shelby. No need to yell."

"Why? You do it all the time." Shelby pointed out.

Cyd scowled before getting a good look at her surroundings. "We're in a cell."

"No! I'm too young to be in jail!" Shelby wailed.

"Will you two shut up?"

Both girls looked up to see Skylar glaring at them. They had shocked looks on their faces. "Skylar Storm?!"

"That's my name. Now can you quit your whining, please?"

"Hey! You have no right to tell us what to do!" Cyd exclaimed.

"I do if I have the ability to shock you with lightning." Skylar pointed out, her hands glowing a bright pink. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why you're in Mighty Max."

"Mighty Max?!" Shelby yelled. "I thought we were in Mighty Med!"

"You were." Skylar said. "That's the hospital above us. Mighty Max is the prison below the hospital where all the supervillains are kept. That's where we are right now."

"Is any of this confusing for you?" Cyd asked.

"All of it!" Shelby replied, a scared look on her face. "But I'm too afraid to ask for a thorough explanation!"

"Are they always like this?" A deep voice asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Skylar answered, frowning.

"Ah! Shelby! It's a scary dude in a black suit!" Cyd exclaimed, moving closer to her friend.

"My worst nightmare!" Shelby yelled.

"This is the Annihilator." Skylar introduced. "A supervillain."

"Why did you kidnap us?" Cyd asked.

Skylar smirked as she moved her hand over the pink streak in her hair, which magically turned white. "Because I'm evil. That's why."

"Oh no! Cyd! We're in the presence of an evil superhero and a supervillain!" Shelby exclaimed.

"I know!" Cyd replied. "This is worse than the future lab!"

"They're scarier than Janet Smythe and believe me, that woman is scary!" Shelby yelled. Cyd nodded in agreement.

"Is there any way to make these girls stop talking?" The Annihilator asked. "They're giving me a headache!"

Skylar walked closer to Cyd and Shelby, who recoiled in fear. "Oh, I know a way to make them quiet." She smirked as her hands glowed pink again.

"Fine! We'll be quiet!" Cyd exclaimed as she hugged onto Shelby, hoping that their powers would activate and they could jump out of this situation. Unfortunately, nothing happened. "Just tell us what you want with us!"

"Alright," Skylar said. "You have a deal." The pink glow disappeared from her hands. "I want your time-traveling powers."

"Sorry, but we can't give you our powers." Shelby told the superhero. "We don't know how and isn't that one of your twenty-four superpowers?"

Skylar scowled. "That's not what I meant! I want you two to time-travel to the future so the Annihilator and I can take over Mighty Med and the whole world!"

"We will never do such a thing!" Cyd yelled. "We don't use our powers for evil purposes!"

"Yeah!" Shelby sided with her friend. "We use them to get seasonal drinks and cute new boots!"

"I'm already starting to despise these girls." The Annihilator commented. He turned to look at Skylar. "Would you hurry up and make them use their powers?"

"I'm trying, but they're being stubborn!" Skylar exclaimed. "The only way to jump to the future is if they touch each other, but it doesn't seem to be working. Their powers must be glitching or there's a delay."

"I don't care!" The Annihilator shouted. "Just hurry up!"

Skylar sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine . . ." She walked up to the girls, but her attention was solely on Cyd. An evil smile formed on her face as she spoke. "If you don't do what I say, I'll destroy the one thing you care about. Let's say . . . a certain dark-haired normo boy."

Cyd gasped. "No! You wouldn't!"

Skylar nodded. "Oh, I would. It's your choice, Cyd. What will it be?"

Cyd frowned. "But I thought you said Kaz and Oliver were your friends! You wouldn't destroy one of them, would you?"

"I would." Skylar replied. "I'm evil, remember?"

"That's still no reason to destroy your friends! I would never destroy Shelby and she would never destroy me!" Cyd exclaimed. "Best friends don't destroy each other!"

Shelby piped up. "Cyd's made me angry enough to want to destroy her though."

Skylar frowned, but there was a guilty look on her face. However, it soon faded away as quick as it had come.

"Do it." She threatened. "Or I won't hesitate to destroy him."

Cyd bit her lip. She felt very conflicted. The choice she made would change everything and she didn't know what to do.

But then thoughts of Kaz ran through her head and she immediately knew what to choose.

"Okay," Cyd replied, standing up. "Shelby and I will jump to the future."

Shelby stood up and looked at her friend. "Cyd, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me, Shelbs."

Shelby hesitated before responding. "I trust you. I really hope you know what you're doing."

Cyd nodded. "I hope so too."

"Enough chit-chat! Just use your powers already!" Skylar yelled.

Cyd and Shelby faced each other and then they joined hands. A yellow glow began to form around them and it became brighter with every passing second.

Skylar shielded her eyes and backed away from the intense brightness of the glow that now surrounded Cyd and Shelby.

"Shelby, what's happening?"

"I don't know, Cyd!"

The glow enveloped the girls until it formed a type of forcefield. It was so bright that it was almost blinding.

"Shelby!"

"Cyd!"

The forcefield exploded and the two best friends found themselves pulled away from each other. A strange sensation coursed through their bodies before they fell to the ground, exhausted.

Cyd managed to spot an unconscious Shelby lying a few feet away from her before she completely blacked out.

* * *

 **You didn't think this was the end, did you? Nope! There's going to be a Part 3! Any guesses on what will happen next? And keep the suggestions and ideas coming! I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D  
**

 **Also, I have a poll up on my profile to vote for AU story ideas that I have, one of them being Mighty Med. If you're interested, head on over and vote! I would love some feedback! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Jump to the Future

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! It took me quite a while to finish this chapter due to being busy and having some writer's block, but here we are! We now return to Cyd and Shelby after they used their time-traveling powers. What happened to them, you ask? Well, you're about to find out! But before we get to the action, here are some review replies!**

 **FanficFan920: Sure, I could do Girl Meets World! We'll see what happens!**

 **TKDP: Yes! Things are getting exciting! Of course there's more Kyd moments! They might kiss! You never know! Yes, Shelby is so kind. She makes everything awesome! Here's your update! :D**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Good Luck Charlie works! I'm sure I'll figure something out for that one.**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: I hope so too! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I can't wait either!**

 **AngelWingsRocks: Haha! Yes! Of course, Shelby and Oliver had to ruin it. Cyd and Kaz couldn't have just had their romantic moment. :P Sure, I can try doing My Babysitter's a Vampire!**

 **Guest: Wow! Thank you for the long list of suggestions! I may be able to do some of them. We will see!**

 **Susz: Here's your next update! I hope you enjoy Part 3!**

 **Guest123: Thank you! I'll try to do Dog With a Blog and Girl Meets World!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews! Enjoy Part 3 of Cyd and Shelby's Mighty Med adventure! :)**

* * *

Cyd woke up with a throbbing headache and a pain in her neck. She groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. _It feels like I've been sleeping on a rock._

Cyd actually was sleeping on a rock, using it as a makeshift pillow. She looked at her surroundings. The entire landscape was made out of red rock and there were volcanoes in the distance.

 _Just how far into the future did Shelby and I travel?_

That's when Cyd realized she had no clue where her best friend was. She was nowhere in sight.

"Shelby?!" Cyd called. "Where are you?"

A few seconds passed before Cyd heard a groan and saw Shelby sit up straight. She was lying next to a bunch of rocks so that was why she couldn't see her at first.

"Cyd?" Shelby asked, turning her head to look at her best friend, sitting a few feet from her. "Where are we?"

"That's what I would like to know." Cyd replied. "I have no idea where we are."

"It's like we're on a different planet." Shelby commented, looking at her surroundings. "Are those volcanoes in the distance?!" She pointed to the tall brown-colored mountains oozing lava.

Cyd frowned, tilting her head to the side. She looked to be in deep thought. "Maybe we are."

Shelby turned to look at her best friend again. "What?"

"Maybe we are on a different planet."

Shelby laughed. "Cyd, that's crazy!"

"As crazy as two girls who can time-travel?" Cyd asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Shelby.

"You got me there." Shelby stated. "But how did we end up here?"

"Well, things are still a bit fuzzy. That burst of power really knocked me out." Cyd said. "But I remember Skylar forcing us to jump to the future so she and the Annihilator can take over Mighty Med."

"And did they?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't even look like we're in Mighty Med anymore."

Shelby bit her lip, frowning. She then stood up and started to walk around, hoping to spot something that could give her and Cyd a clue on where they were.

Cyd stood up as well and walked over to her friend. "Shelby–"

"Wait! Look!" Shelby pointed to a figure wearing a white snowsuit and building what looked like a snowman, but instead of snow, it was made out of rocks.

"Who is that?" Cyd asked.

"I don't know, but maybe they can help us!" Shelby exclaimed as she ran over to the person. "Excuse me!"

The person turned around. "Yes?"

Shelby gasped. "Skylar Storm?!"

The girl who looked exactly like Skylar shook her head. "Nope, I'm Emily. Can I help you?"

"Are you sure that's your name?" Shelby asked. "You look a lot like that superhero Skylar Storm, who's now evil!"

Cyd had finally caught up to her friend and the Skylar look-alike. "Shelby!"

"What?"

"That's not Skylar."

Shelby frowned, unconvinced. "How do you know?"

"Because if she was the real Skylar Storm, she'd have blasted us with lightning or yelled at us by now." Cyd explained.

Shelby nodded, turning to look at Emily again. "Okay . . . Emily, if that's your real name."

"It is." Emily replied. "Can I help you?"

"Do you know where we are?" Shelby asked.

"You're on Caldera." Emily replied, smiling.

Shelby frowned. "Caldera?"

"No way! We're on Skylar's home planet?!"

Shelby turned to look at Cyd. "What?"

"Caldera is Skylar's home planet." Cyd explained. "I really need to introduce you to comic-books."

"So, we are on a different planet!" Shelby exclaimed, ignoring Cyd's comment. "But why?"

"I don't know. Whatever happens in the future must occur on Skylar's home planet." Cyd stated.

Shelby sighed, still confused about everything.

The two best friends were silent for a minute before Cyd piped up again. "Do you hear that?"

Shelby shook her head. "I didn't hear a thing."

"I heard voices! And I recognize them!" Cyd exclaimed. "It's Kaz and Oliver!"

"Cyd, I didn't–" Shelby didn't get to finish her sentence as Cyd grabbed onto her arm and started dragging her across the ground. "Hey! Cyd! Where are we going?!"

Cyd didn't respond. She only dragged Shelby more.

Emily smiled as she waved at the two girls. "Bye!"

* * *

Cyd was determined to find Kaz and Oliver. She knew it was their voices that she heard. They were definitely on Caldera. She had no idea why they were on Skylar's home planet, but if it had something to do with what happens in the future, then so be it.

"Cyd!"

"Get down!"

Shelby felt herself get pushed to the ground behind a giant rock. "Cyd–"

"Quiet! Look!" Cyd turned Shelby's head forward as both girls looked in front of them.

There was Kaz and Oliver standing beside a guy wearing a black cloak that Cyd and Shelby didn't recognize and Skylar, who was lying on the ground, apparently unconscious.

"What's going on? What are they doing?" Shelby asked.

Cyd put her finger to her lips, shushing Shelby, who frowned and raised her eyebrow in confusion. Nevertheless, she continued to silently watch what was happening.

Oliver was now kneeling beside Skylar, talking to Kaz and the other guy. He looked extremely concerned, but Cyd and Shelby had no idea why. They figured it had something to do with Skylar being unconscious.

"Is Skylar . . . dead?" Shelby asked.

Cyd frowned. "I don't know." She did notice strange-looking black veins going up across Skylar's neck, but she had no clue what that meant. Maybe it was some superpower or a physical feature that only superheroes had. Cyd didn't know. She wasn't a superhero.

Suddenly, Oliver and Kaz pulled out some device and in a flash, they, along with the unconscious Skylar, were gone, leaving the other guy behind, who simply walked away from the scene.

Cyd and Shelby stood up from spying behind the rock. They still had no idea what was going on and they wondered if they should've intervened. Now it was too late.

"They teleported away." Shelby said. "Now what?"

"We jump ahead to the future to find them, of course!" Cyd replied, grinning.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Shelby asked, an unsure look on her face. "We weren't meant to be here in the first place, Cyd. We were supposed to be at a museum in Portland taking pictures for Barry!"

"I go where adventure goes, Shelbs! And right now, this is an adventure and I'm going to it!" Cyd grabbed onto Shelby's hand and the two best friends were no longer on Caldera.

* * *

Cyd and Shelby were now back in Mighty Med. They looked around to see the staff were currently in a state of panic, having no clue why.

"What's going on?" Shelby asked. "Why is everyone in a state of panic?"

Cyd turned around to look at Shelby. "Shelbs, I love you, but your constant questioning is now getting on my nerves."

"Well, I'm sorry! I just like to know things! I hate being confused!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Look! There's Kaz and Oliver!" Cyd pointed to the two boys, who were currently standing by Horace and Skylar, who was lying on a gurney still unconscious.

"What are they doing?" Shelby asked. The two girls walked closer so they could hear the conversation between the boys and Horace better.

"Horace, please, is there anything else you can do?" Oliver asked pleadingly.

Horace frowned. "Well . . ."

"There must be something you can do!" Kaz piped in. "We can't lose Skylar!"

Cyd frowned. _Skylar is dying? Was that her future? Shelby and I time-traveled to when Skylar dies? What happened to the Annihilator? Weren't they supposed to take over Mighty Med in the future?_

A lot of questions ran through Cyd's head. She still was confused about what was going on, but she knew that Skylar Storm was on the brink of death, the Annihilator was most likely defeated, and Kaz and Oliver were desperately trying to save her.

Cyd walked up and tapped Kaz on the shoulder, who turned around startled.

"Cyd? What are you doing here? I thought you left." He said.

"We were going to." Cyd replied. "But Shelby and I were kidnapped by Skylar. She forced us to jump to the future so she and the Annihilator could take over Mighty Med, which I can see didn't happen. Kaz, I think Skylar dying is our fault."

Kaz didn't respond. He just frowned and stared at Cyd.

"I'm sorry." Cyd stated. She then quickly acknowledged Shelby. " _We're_ sorry."

"It's not your fault, Cyd." Kaz finally responded. "I knew Skylar was evil and I even saw her kidnap you two. I went to get Oliver so we could go look for you, but just as we were about to go down to Mighty Max to see if you and Shelby were there, time seemed to flash before our eyes, and the next thing we know, we were at Caldera, looking for Hapax and having to battle the Annihilator and Skylar."

"Shelby and I were in Mighty Max, but when we used our powers to jump to the future, we ended up on Caldera." Cyd explained. "We saw you guys teleport away with Skylar, so we jumped ahead and came back to Mighty Med."

Kaz nodded. "Cyd–"

"So, what exactly happened? Because Shelby and I don't really know." Cyd asked.

Shelby raised her hand before exclaiming. "I'm still very confused about this whole thing!"

Kaz sighed. "Well, Oliver and I had to go to Caldera to find Hapax, the Annihilator's former mentor. We eventually found him, but we were soon ambushed by the Annihilator and Skylar. After a long battle, Hapax was eventually able to vaporize the Annihilator, but before he was vaporized, he had poisoned Skylar with Black Widower's poison power. Hapax removed Skylar's powers, so she's no longer evil, but now she's dying."

"And now she's dead." Oliver added, frowning. "Kaz, Skylar is dead! And it's their fault!" He pointed a finger at Cyd and Shelby.

"No, it isn't, Oliver. Why are you suddenly accusing them?" Kaz retorted.

"If they hadn't used their time-traveling powers to jump to the future, Skylar wouldn't be dead!"

"Don't you think this was going to happen anyways? That this was Skylar's future, regardless of Cyd and Shelby jumping ahead? These events would've happened anyways!"

Cyd and Shelby watched as Kaz and Oliver argued. They felt a little bad that this was going on. And perhaps guilty. They still thought this was their fault, but it wasn't their fault that Skylar had kidnapped them and forced them to time-travel to the future. They may have been able to jump ahead to the future, but they didn't know what the future was going to be like.

Both girls didn't expect any of this and they really wished they could change things.

And maybe they can. They were time-travelers anyways, right? They could jump back to the past and fix things.

* * *

"Guys!" Cyd yelled, hoping to interrupt their argument. Kaz and Oliver stopped yelling at each other and turned to look at Cyd.

"What do you want, superhero-killer?" Oliver remarked, frowning.

Kaz glared at Oliver. "There's no need for name-calling! It's not their fault!"

Oliver was about to respond, but Cyd quickly spoke up before he could. "Whether it's Shelby and I's fault or not that Skylar's dead, we can fix things! We have a solution!"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. He was kinda skeptical. "Really? And what is this so called solution?"

"Shelby and I can just time-travel back to the past." Cyd replied. "None of this would've ever happened."

"But what if you make things worse? What if a future worse than this one occurs? What then?" Oliver asked.

"I trust, Cyd." Kaz said. "She can fix things."

"That isn't entirely true." Shelby stated. "Cyd tried fixing my wooden horse, and now I'm not sure whether it's a horse or a type of mythical creature."

"Anyways," Cyd continued. "Shelby and I can jump to the past. We promise we'll make things right again and Skylar wouldn't be dead, and hopefully evil."

"Well, if you say Skylar won't be dead or evil, then I guess it's okay." Oliver said. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Shelby and I have done it plenty of times." Cyd replied, smiling. "We can do this."

Oliver nodded. "Good luck."

Cyd was about to grab onto Shelby's hand and jump back to the past, when a voice yelled.

"Wait!"

The four teenagers turned around and looked at Horace.

"I can save Skylar. There is no need for Cyd and Shelby to go to the past."

"Well, you should've spoken up sooner!" Kaz exclaimed. "We could've avoided an argument and a very long explanation and/or conversation!"

"Sorry," Horace said. "I will now use one of my powers to bring Skylar back to life."

"You can do that?" Oliver asked. "How?"

"Because I am Caduceo, legendary healer of superheroes." Horace replied, posing heroically. "And I can save your friend."

"Thank you, Horace." Kaz stated as Horace turned around and faced Skylar. He raised his arms in the air and a glowing blue symbol appeared over his head. Speaking words neither Kaz and Oliver or Cyd and Shelby could understand, Horace used his power to revive Skylar.

A few moments passed and Kaz and Oliver watched anxiously, waiting for Skylar to wake up.

Finally, the superhero's eyes opened and Skylar sat up on the gurney, looking around confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Skylar! You're alive!" Oliver rushed over to the superhero and threw his arms around her. Skylar was taken aback by this, but eventually she wrapped her arms around Oliver, pulling him into a hug.

"I thought I lost you." Oliver whispered. "You were evil and then dead and–"

Skylar smiled as she looked up at Oliver. "You'll never lose me."

Oliver smiled. "I know."

"Thank you for never giving up on me." Skylar said.

"Hey, it's not just superheroes who save people." Oliver stated. "It's also normos, like Kaz and I, who can save the superheroes."

Skylar nodded before a frown replaced her smile. "I'm sorry I was evil and almost killed you and Kaz. The Annihilator had total control over me. I was so conflicted on what to do. I never wanted to do any of those things that I did, but there was nothing I could do to stop myself." She hung her head in shame as she stared at the white sheets of the gurney, a downcast look on her face.

Oliver grabbed Skylar's chin and pulled her head up to face him. "I can look into your eyes and see you're good. You may not have your powers anymore, Skylar, but I know you're still a superhero."

Skylar stared at Oliver, speechless. She really didn't know what to say. Deep down, she felt terrible about everything, but after hearing Oliver's words, a spark of hope lit up inside of her. She was no longer evil or under the Annihilator's control, who was now long gone. Her powers may be tainted and she didn't have them, but that didn't mean she wasn't a hero. She _was_ a hero. And with friends like Kaz and Oliver by her side, she always will be, no matter what anyone said.

"Thank you, Oliver." She whispered, smiling at the boy. "Thank you."

Oliver nodded before leaning in and pressing his lips against Skylar's, whose eyes widened in shock. The sudden kiss from him was not what she was expecting in return.

Everyone who was watching had their jaws open in shock, except for Cyd, who was frowning with her arms crossed. She was feeling a tinge of jealously watching the two teenagers kiss, but that was only because she wanted those two teenagers to be her and Kaz.

Oliver finally pulled away and looked at Skylar, finally saying those three words he has always wanted to say to her. "I love you."

Skylar had snapped out of her sudden shock and a smile crossed her face as she replied. "I love you too."

Everyone in Mighty Med oohed and awed at the romantic moment, minus Cyd and Kaz, who looked far from amused.

"Well, looks like love is in the air!" Alan exclaimed, who was standing next to Shelby. "Isn't that right, Shelly?" He grinned as he wrapped an arm around the girl.

Shelby frowned as she removed Alan's arm from around her. "My name is Shelby." She said. "And this," She gestured to her and Alan. "Is never going to happen."

"Ooh! Burn! Classic Shelbs!" Cyd piped up.

Alan remained unfazed as he still had that same goofy grin on his face. "You smell like flowers."

Shelby put her hands up in the air in surrender as she walked away from Alan.

Cyd turned her head to look at Kaz. "Speaking of love, Kaz, I wanted to–"

Skylar suddenly spoke, cutting Cyd off. "My memory's a bit foggy right now, but what exactly happened while I was out?" She asked, looking at everyone and hoping for an answer from someone.

Oliver put his arm around Skylar and pulled her closer to him. Skylar smiled as she laid her head against Oliver's shoulder. She looked up at him, expecting a reply.

"It's a long story." Oliver stated. "And you may not like it."

"Go on." Skylar said. "I want to know."

Oliver nodded before finally explaining everything that happened to the former superhero.

Meanwhile, Cyd was still standing next to Kaz. There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?" Kaz asked, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants and turning to look at Cyd.

Cyd looked surprised as she stared at Kaz. "Well, I–" She paused as her mind suddenly went blank. What was she going to say? She couldn't even remember!

Kaz frowned. "Cyd?"

"Remember when we confessed our feelings to each other?" Cyd asked. To her, it didn't seem like that long ago, but she and Shelby had time-traveled further into the future. She didn't know how far, but it could've been months, maybe even as long as a year.

"Yeah." Kaz casually replied. "Why?"

"Well, are we anything at all?" Cyd asked. "Are we even in a relationship? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Kaz shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Kaz's casual, nonchalant response seemed to anger Cyd. "You guess?" She asked, her voice rising. "That's your response?"

A look of fear briefly flashed across Kaz's face, but it quickly disappeared and he tried to remain calm as he replied. "Yes."

Cyd had had enough. She gripped Kaz by the collar of his shirt and roughly pushed him against the wall. "I've never had a boyfriend before. And when I met you, I immediately fell in love with you. I thought you'd be the perfect one for me, but maybe I was wrong. I'm starting to think you're not even worth it. Tell me, Kaz, are you worth it? Are you really the perfect boy I've dreamed of?"

Kaz's eyes widened, mostly in shock from Cyd's sudden reaction, as he stared at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. This girl in front of him had left him at a loss for words.

Cyd frowned and glared at Kaz, waiting for a response, which never came. She was caught by surprise as Kaz suddenly kissed her.

When he pulled away and looked at Cyd, Kaz immediately thought he had made a mistake, seeing as she was just standing there in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry, I–"

A smile spread across Cyd's face as she cut Kaz off and kissed him back.

The two teenagers just stood there, kissing and not even caring if everyone could see them and stare back. Cyd felt like the moment could last forever, but unfortunately, it ended as quickly as it had came.

Cyd felt a tap on her shoulder and she pulled away from Kaz, turning around to see Skylar standing there next to her. Oliver was right behind her with Shelby standing right behind Oliver. All three of them were looking at Kaz and Cyd.

Cyd's eyes widened. "Skylar–"

"Sorry to interrupt." Skylar replied. "But I just wanted to say thank you."

Cyd looked confused. "For what?"

"For saving me from being evil and taking over Mighty Med with the Annihilator." Skylar stated. "Oliver told me everything. So, thank you. To you and Shelby."

Cyd smiled. "You're welcome. Did I mention you're my favorite superhero?"

Skylar nodded. "Yes, numerous times."

The two girls laughed as they joined in a hug.

"To be clear, I'm your favorite best friend, right?" Shelby asked.

"Of course." Cyd replied, pulling her friend into a side-hug.

Skylar felt a hand grab her arm and pull her away from the hug with Cyd and Shelby. She turned her head to see Oliver.

"Skylar, I'm sorry about everything that happened and I know you're devastated that you lost your powers again, but I promise I will do everything I can to get them back to you. They won't be tainted and you won't be evil ever again. You'll have your powers and you'll be a superhero, just like you were before."

Skylar smiled. "I know you will. Thank you, Oliver. You're the best."

Oliver grinned as Skylar hugged him. "No problem."

"Well, since Skylar is alive again and there are no more evil villains trying to take over the world roaming around, then I guess Cyd and I can time-travel out of here." Shelby stated.

Cyd frowned as she looked at her best friend. "Do we have to leave?"

Shelby sighed before putting a hand on Cyd's shoulder. "Yes, Barry is waiting for us. And you and I both know we can't stay. We don't belong here, Cyd."

Cyd nodded before sighing in defeat. "Okay, can I just say goodbye to Kaz one last time?"

Shelby smiled, nodding. "Sure, I'll wait." She then walked away, leaving Cyd by herself.

Cyd took a deep breath before going over to Kaz, who was watching Oliver and Skylar talk to each other. He had a bored expression on his face, but he looked up once he noticed Cyd walking over to him.

"Hey Cyd, what's up?"

"I actually came over to see you and to say goodbye." Cyd said.

Kaz frowned as he stared at Cyd. "Oh."

Cyd smiled before replying. "We can still keep in touch though, right?"

Kaz nodded, a smile appearing on his face. "Yeah, right."

"Well then, goodbye Kaz." Cyd said as she hugged Kaz and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then smiled and walked back over to Shelby, who was waiting.

Kaz sighed, the frown appearing on his face again. He secretly didn't want Cyd to leave, but he knew she couldn't stay here. At least there were ways for the two of them to keep contact, even though they were far away from each other.

"How are you feeling, Kaz?" Oliver asked, walking up to his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sad." Kaz responded, not even trying to hide the fact he felt that way. "I'm going to really miss her."

Oliver nodded. "Me too. I actually liked those two girls. Who knew they could time-travel? They just look like ordinary, regular girls."

Kaz shrugged. "Well, looks can be deceiving. We definitely were in for a surprise."

"What surprises me is that you know what the word deceiving means." Oliver remarked.

At that moment, Skylar had walked up to the two boys. "Hey guys, where's Cyd and Shelby?"

"They just left." Oliver replied. "Why?"

"Oh, well I wanted to say goodbye. I guess that's not happening." Skylar stated. "But I actually came over to tell you two something."

"And that is?" Kaz asked, looking at Skylar and expecting an answer.

"Thanks for sticking with me this whole time through this whole crazy thing. Even though I was evil, you guys never gave up on me. That really shows me that you two are truly my best friends. I really appreciate it. So thank you." Skylar smiled as she wrapped her arms around both Kaz and Oliver, giving them a hug.

Kaz had an unamused look on his face while Oliver had a goofy grin on his face. Skylar pulled away, waving goodbye at them before walking out of the room.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Kaz asked, staring at his friend who still had a goofy grin on his face.

"Because she smelled like flowers." Oliver replied, sighing happily.

Kaz frowned. "If you turn into a weirdo like Alan, I swear this friendship is over."

Oliver watched confused as Kaz walked out of the room with an upset look on his face.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyd and Shelby were standing in the hallways of Mighty Med, about to time-travel out of there and back to Portland.

"Barry must be worried sick about us." Shelby stated as she reached for her friend's hand.

"Really? I've rarely seen him show any emotion. Actually I haven't seen him show any emotion at all." Cyd replied.

"Look, this was a great adventure, Cyd, but we have to go back home!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Couldn't we stay a little longer? I still haven't toured this entire hospital and taken selfies with all the superheroes. And it would've been nice to hang with Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar a little more, especially Kaz." Cyd smiled at the thought of her new boyfriend.

Shelby rolled her eyes. "No, we have to go now!" Not wasting any more time, she grabbed Cyd's arm and the two girls were soon enveloped in a yellow glow.

Suddenly, they had time-traveled out of the hallways of Mighty Med and ended up standing on the front porch of a house.

"This doesn't look like my house." Shelby said as she stared at the house she and Cyd had time-traveled to. "Actually this doesn't even look like Portland!"

"No," Cyd replied as she was looking at the screen on her phone. She had her GPS on and was figuring out where she and Shelby had ended up this time. "We're in Denver."

"Denver?" Shelby repeated. "You mean Denver, Colorado?!"

"No, I mean Denver, Wisconsin."

Shelby ran her hands through her hair and began to panic. "Oh, this is terrible!" She exclaimed, pacing around the front porch of the house. "It's like we're stuck on a road trip across the country! Our time-travel powers keep taking us to different destinations we have no intention of going to! Something must be going on with them!"

"But Horace checked our powers back at Mighty Med and there was nothing wrong with them." Cyd pointed out.

"Oh, what does he know?!" Shelby yelled. "He's just a superhero doctor with a superhero hospital and his best doctors are two teenage boys with no powers at all!"

"Shelby, calm down," Cyd told her friend, placing two hands on her shoulders and attempting to stop her from pacing around the front porch and panicking. "We'll figure this out. We always do, don't we? We can get out of this, I promise."

Shelby nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I hope you're right."

"In the meantime, why don't we find out who lives here? Maybe they can help us!"

"Wait, Cyd, no!" Shelby exclaimed as she watched Cyd walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. She held her breath as a few seconds passed and nobody answered.

 _Maybe they're not home._ She thought, about to sigh in relief. Unfortunately, the front door suddenly opened and a teenage boy was standing in the doorway, staring at the two girls.

"Can I help you?" He asked, sounding and looking bored.

Shelby's eyes widened in surprise as she saw who the boy was. Cyd looked even more surprised by the expression on her face and the way she exclaimed in shock.

"Kaz?!"

* * *

 **Bam, what?! Now who expected that twist? Sadly, this was the end of Cyd and Shelby's Mighty Med adventure, but where did they end up next? Can anyone guess? I'd love some feedback! You'll find out what happens in the next chapter and where Cyd and Shelby ended up! Hopefully, you won't have to wait as long. Anyways, reviews are appreciated! If anybody has ideas on what happens next in the story, let me know! I'll catch ya in the next chapter of A Time to Travel (To Another Show)! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Good Luck Cyd and Shelby

**A lot of you had pretty good guesses on where Cyd and Shelby ended up and most of you were right! Great job! Anyways, let's do some review replies before we move onto the story and get the answer to the question I'm sure most of you are asking!**

 **girlface187: Thank you! You would be right! It is Good Luck Charlie! And sure! I can most definitely do Lab Rats and JESSIE! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **FanficFan920: Haha! Yes, it is Good Luck Charlie! A perfect and very awkward situation, am I right?**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: If you were thinking GLC, then you are right! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TKDP: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yes, Cyd and Shelby are with the Duncans. Well, Gabe is the devil child, so there's no doubt he's going to be causing some trouble!**

 **Guest: Yeah, being in Denver kinda gave it away that it was Good Luck Charlie, didn't it? Well, Kaz and Gabe aren't exactly the same person and they live in different worlds, so it is possible to incorporate both of them into the story. This won't be the first time you'll encounter doppelgangers though. There will be more appearing later on in future chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Al Awsome (Guest): You're right! They did land in Good Luck Charlie! I've heard of H20: Just Add Water and Doctor Who, but unfortunately, I haven't seen either of those shows. So, it'd be kinda hard for me to put them into this story. Sorry, but thanks for your suggestions!**

 **Okay, onto the story! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Cyd couldn't believe what she was seeing. The boy standing in front of her looked just like Kaz. Was it Kaz? Cyd had no idea. It seemed almost impossible since she had just seen Kaz back at Mighty Med, which was all the way over in Philadelphia. She and Shelby had just time-traveled to Denver, Colorado. How in the world would Kaz have gotten from Philadelphia to Denver in the matter of ten seconds?

So, if this boy in front of her wasn't Kaz, who was he then?

"Gabe, who's at the door?"

Cyd looked startled as a blonde-haired woman, who she assumed to be the boy's mother, suddenly walked up to the front door.

Gabe shrugged. "I don't know. These girls just showed up and rang the doorbell. They certainly don't look like girl scouts. And if they are, where are their cookies?"

Shelby frowned, looking annoyed. "Excuse me? Is that who you think we are? Well, mister, we are not just some girl scouts trying to sell cookies!"

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The blonde-haired woman gasped as she put her hand on her hip and looked at the boy appalled. "Gabe! There's no need to be rude!"

Cyd bit her lip and looked embarrassed as she finally realized that this boy – Gabe – wasn't the cute, new boyfriend she thought he was.

"Sorry, mom," Gabe mumbled, still looking annoyed.

"Well then, how can I help you girls?" The blonde-haired woman smiled as she looked up at Cyd and Shelby.

"I really don't know." Shelby replied. "My friend and I aren't from around here. I guess you could say we're kinda lost. Do you mind if we maybe come inside for a little bit?"

Cyd stared at her best friend surprised. Moments ago, Shelby was panicking and insisting on getting the heck out of here. Now here she was inviting herself inside a stranger's home.

The woman nodded. "Of course! Come in! I'm Amy Duncan. This is my son, Gabe." She gestured to the boy, who had now walked away. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

Cyd and Shelby walked into the house as Amy closed the door. They looked at their surroundings, which was the living room. There was a giant green couch in the middle of the room and toys were scattered everywhere. Gabe was currently sitting on the couch, playing some type of video game on a controller that was in his hands.

"Would you girls like anything?" Amy asked, still smiling.

"Uh, no thank you." Shelby stated. "I think Cyd and I will just sit down and try to figure things out."

"Go ahead." Amy said. "I'll be in the kitchen if there's anything I can do to help."

Both girls watched the perky blonde woman walk away and disappear through a swinging door into the kitchen.

Cyd frowned as she plopped down on a chair. "This stinks."

Shelby sighed. "Cyd, I really have no idea what's going on or why we keep landing in different places, but we can't just sit around and do nothing. We have to think of a plan."

Cyd shrugged. "Okay, whatcha got?"

Shelby frowned. "I can't do this all on my own, Cyd! You need to get involved too!"

Gabe, who had been listening to the girls' conversation, put his video game down and suddenly piped up. "What are you two talking about?"

"None of your beeswax, skater boy!" Cyd remarked defensively.

Gabe made no reaction to Cyd's attempt at an insult. "Alright, fine, sorry I asked." He picked up his controller and resumed his video game.

"Cyd, I know you have mixed feelings right now because that boy looks exactly like Kaz, even though it's not him, but that's no reason to be mean to him." Shelby told her friend.

Cyd sighed. "It's not that. I wish I had never met him."

Shelby gasped. "What? Why?"

"How can we be together if we live so far away from each other? Long distance relationships don't exactly work out. If I hadn't met Kaz, then I wouldn't have fallen in love with him and become his girlfriend."

Shelby didn't know what to say. She wasn't exactly good with romantic feelings and love, especially since she's never experienced them herself. She didn't have a boyfriend and her attempts at getting one weren't exactly successful.

Shelby sighed before finally responding. "I need some fresh air." She glanced at Cyd one last time before opening the front door and going back outside, leaving Cyd alone in the house with Gabe.

"You two are weird." Gabe commented, looking up from his video game controller at Cyd.

Cyd scowled at him. "You don't even know us! How can you say we're weird?"

"I can say you're weird because you're two girls who suddenly appeared at our front door with no idea what to do." Gabe replied.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew our situation." Cyd shot back, frowning.

Gabe raised an eyebrow, suddenly intrigued. "And what exactly is your situation?"

Cyd bit her lip, realizing her mistake. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's classified information that's only between me and Shelby."

Gabe's eyes widened. "Are you two spies?"

"What? No!" Cyd quickly denied. "Look, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I'm actually really nice. It's just . . . you remind me of someone I know. You actually look a lot like him. You two could be twins."

"Really?" Gabe asked, his attention now solely on Cyd. The video game controller he had previously been playing on was now sitting on the couch beside him, completely forgotten.

Cyd nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, who is he? Do you have a picture?"

Cyd shook her head. She had her phone with her, but she hadn't taken any pictures with Kaz. She wondered if she should tell Gabe about his doppelganger. It seemed risky since she hardly knew this boy, but what harm would it do?

"His name is Kaz."

Gabe frowned. "Huh. I don't know anyone named Kaz. And you say he looks exactly like me?"

"Yes, you could be his long lost twin brother."

"I have two brothers, but they're not my twins. I wonder . . . Mom!"

Amy rushed into the living room upon hearing her name being called. "Gabe, honey! What's wrong?!"

"This girl claims she knows someone who looks exactly like me. Do I have a twin brother you've never told me about?"

Amy's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Do I have a long lost twin brother that I don't know about?"

"Well, no. Of course not. Gabe, honey, why would you ask such a silly question?"

"Do you know someone named Kaz?"

Amy shook her head. "No, why would I know someone named Kaz? Who in the world would be named Kaz?"

Gabe shrugged as he looked back at Cyd. "Guess not."

"Hmm, must be some sort of alternate universe type of thing." Cyd stated. "Or people have some really good-looking doppelgangers out there!"

"Gabe, I'll be in the kitchen." Amy said as she cautiously eyed Cyd. "Keep your new friend company, okay?"

"Mom, she's not my friend." Gabe grumbled as his mom walked back into the kitchen. He stared at Cyd. "So, tell me more about this 'Kaz' person."

Cyd scowled at Gabe. "He's a real person! You don't need to do the quotation mark thing when you say his name!" She exclaimed, mimicking quotation marks with her fingers.

"Whatever." Gabe said, lying down on the couch and staring at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face.

"You two may look alike, but you are definitely different." Cyd remarked as she looked at Gabe. "Anyways," She continued. "His name is Kaz."

"You already said that." Gabe pointed out, giving Cyd an annoyed look.

"I didn't say I would be telling you fresh information." Cyd defended, putting her hands up in the air. "Anyways, Kaz is my boyfriend."

"Hold up!" Gabe exclaimed, suddenly sitting up and staring at Cyd, his mouth agape. "Are you telling me that I look exactly like the guy who is your boyfriend?"

Cyd nodded. "Yup! Although, we haven't been a couple for long. I actually just met him the other day."

Gabe was still in a state of shock. "You're in a relationship with someone you just met? Is that even legal?"

"We're not married!" Cyd yelled. "And besides, we're taking things slow. It's a long distance relationship. It may not even last that long or work out."

Gabe scoffed. "Yeah, right. This is crazy. You're crazy. I just walked into crazy town and I'm getting the heck out!" He got up off the couch and ran out of the living room, leaving behind a very confused and hurt Cyd.

"Yeah, sure. It was nice talking to you too!" She yelled back, frowning.

* * *

While Cyd was having a conversation with Gabe that had escalated very quickly, Shelby was sitting by herself on the front porch of the house. She was all alone until someone had walked up to her.

"Hey there, you do realize you can just ring the doorbell, right?"

Shelby looked up at the blonde-haired guy. "Actually, I had already been invited in. I just needed some fresh air. My friend and I are having problems."

The guy immediately looked concerned. "Oh, is everything okay between you and your friend?" He asked, sitting down next to Shelby.

"Well, actually," Shelby paused, realizing something. "Wait, why am I talking about my personal feelings to a total stranger?"

"I'm not a total stranger. I live here." The guy replied. "My name's PJ."

"Shelby." She introduced herself as she shook hands with PJ. "Is your mom Amy Duncan and your brother Gabe?"

"Yeah!" PJ exclaimed, grinning. "You met them?"

"Yes, your mom is very nice, but your brother is kinda–"

"A devil child?" PJ supplied.

"Where did that come from?" Shelby asked.

"Mrs. Dabney. She and Gabe have a complicated relationship."

"Okay," Shelby stated. "You know, you're a really nice person. You saw I was kinda sad and came up to me and asked if I was okay, even though I'm a stranger."

"Thanks, I do that a lot."

"Walk up to strangers and ask how they're doing?"

PJ nodded. "Yup!"

"Alright, that's . . . interesting." Shelby commented. _This guy is definitely not the brightest._

"So, how are you doing? Are you okay?" PJ asked.

"You know what? I am!" Shelby smiled as she stood up. "And now I know exactly what to do!"

"PJ, who is this?"

"Oh, hi dad!"

Shelby turned her head to see, who she now identified as PJ's dad, walk onto the front porch. He was holding a little boy in his arm while holding the hand of a little girl who was standing right next to him.

"Hi, do you mind helping me get Charlie and Toby into the house?"

"No problem, dad. Come on, Charlie!" PJ got up and picked up the little girl. He then opened the front door and walked inside the house.

"And you are?" His dad asked, looking at Shelby.

"I'm Shelby. Nice to meet you." Shelby replied, shaking hands with PJ's dad.

"Bob Duncan. Why am I talking to you and why are you standing on the front porch of my house?"

"My friend and I are kinda lost, so we came to your house. Your wife and son let us in." Shelby explained.

"Oh, Amy and Gabe? And where's your friend?" Bob asked.

"She's in the living room with Gabe. I came outside to get some fresh air and then I met you and PJ."

Bob nodded. "Right, well, why don't we go inside now, okay?"

"Great idea!" Shelby watched as Bob opened the front door and then she followed him into the house.

PJ was sitting on the couch, playing with Charlie, Gabe was nowhere to be seen, Cyd was sitting on the chair, looking annoyed, and Amy had just walked in, smiling and greeting her husband.

"Welcome home, Bob! How was the park? Did Charlie and Toby have fun?"

"Yes, it was great. The kids were no trouble at all. PJ and I had a good time." Bob replied. "Uh, honey, why are there two girls in our house?"

Amy was still smiling as she responded. "You know, I really have no idea."

"Okay, that definitely clears things up." Bob stated. "I'm just going to go upstairs and put Toby down for a nap." He then walked up the stairs.

"Don't drop him, Bob!" Amy called out before walking back into the kitchen.

Shelby walked up to Cyd. "Where's Gabe?"

"He kinda freaked out and left after I told him about Kaz." Cyd explained. "He called me a weirdo and it really hurt."

Shelby gasped. "That jerk! I should find him and give him a piece of my mind! Nobody calls my best friend a weirdo!"

Cyd grabbed her friend's arm before she could storm off in anger. "No, Shelby, you don't have to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't blame him for acting like a jerk. How would you react if you were just told that someone's boyfriend looks exactly like you?"

Shelby stopped and thought it over. "Yeah, you're right, Cyd. I probably wouldn't react the best."

Cyd sighed. "I hardly know this boy, but it really hurt when he said that because, well, it felt like it was Kaz saying that to me, even though it wasn't."

"Oh, Cyd," Shelby immediately felt sympathy for her friend and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a hug. "It'll be okay."

Cyd nodded, smiling. "I know, Shelby, I know. What's with the sudden niceness? I told you my feelings earlier and you left me, not even caring."

"I'm really sorry about that, Cyd." Shelby said. "I guess going outside for some fresh air really changed me though." She glanced at PJ and smiled. "It changed me a lot."

Cyd followed Shelby's gaze and stared at PJ confused. "I don't get it."

Shelby shrugged as she looked back at her friend. "It doesn't matter. Why don't we go outside and try using our powers again? Maybe this time we'll get back to Portland!"

Cyd stood up from the chair and nodded. "Alright, let's try it. I actually am really itching to get out of here anyways."

"Is it because of Gabe?"

Cyd crossed her arms and frowned, turning away from Shelby. "No!"

Shelby knew Cyd was lying. She could see through her disguise. "Cyd, it's okay. I already know. You don't have to lie to me. Besides, I'm your best friend! I'll understand, no matter what."

Cyd let out a sigh before nodding. She didn't say anything, but Shelby knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Bye PJ!" Shelby exclaimed, waving at her new friend before grabbing Cyd's hand and dragging her out of the house. Both girls were now back outside and standing on the front porch of the Duncan house.

"You knew that guy?" Cyd asked.

"Sure, we just met out here." Shelby stated. "Ready to teleport away?"

Cyd shrugged. "Yeah, what are the chances we'll end up somewhere else again?" She laughed while Shelby just stared at her, smiling nervously.

"Uh, yeah, right. I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

Cyd nodded before holding onto Shelby's hand. A yellow glow began to form in their palms. Before they knew it, the two best friends were no longer standing on the front porch of the Duncan house. Just as they had disappeared in a flash of light, the front door opened and out walked none other than Gabe Duncan, who looked around confused.

"Huh. I thought somebody was out here. I guess not."

At that moment, Gabe's older and definitely not wiser brother PJ joined him outside on the front porch. "Hey Gabe, what's up?"

"Did you meet those two girls who showed up here?"

PJ nodded. "Yeah, Shelby was really nice."

"Do you know where they went?" Gabe asked.

"Well, no, but they probably left. I don't think they were planning on staying long, Gabe. Why? Do you have a crush on that brown-haired girl?"

"What? No!" Gabe exclaimed, glaring at his brother. "I didn't like her! She was annoying and a weirdo! She also told me she had a boyfriend who apparently looked exactly like me. Besides, did you forget I already have a girlfriend of my own?"

PJ frowned and stared at his brother confused. "Really? You do? Who?"

"Lauren!" Gabe yelled. "Mrs. Dabney's granddaughter!"

"She is your girlfriend?" PJ asked, surprised. "Wow! At first, I thought you two just hung out a lot."

Gabe sighed and shook his head. Even though he was now an adult, PJ hadn't changed one bit. He was never going to grow up, was he?

The Gurgles theme song suddenly played, the sound coming from the pocket of PJ's pants. PJ pulled his cell-phone out and answered the phone call. "Hello? Oh hey Emmett! What? That's horrible!"

"PJ, what is it?" Gabe asked. "What's horrible?"

PJ frowned as he looked at his brother. "Emmett just told me they canceled the Gurgles!"

"Why? That show has been on for five years." Gabe stated.

"Apparently the blue circle quit."

"Why?"

"He's now a professor at Yale."

Gabe just stared at PJ, not sure how to respond. PJ had a dejected look on his face as he opened the front door and walked back into the house.

Well, looks like Gabe Duncan has found the answer to his previously thought question. His older brother, PJ Duncan, _wasn't_ ever going to grow up.

* * *

"Ugh, it's so hot here! Why couldn't we have teleported to someplace colder? Like Antarctica?" Cyd asked as she fanned herself with a magazine she had picked up from the mall her and Shelby ended up in.

Shelby frowned. "Yeah, sure, then we'd either be frozen in a block of ice or trapped in an avalanche."

"Where are we anyways?"

Shelby turned around and spotted a sign that said 'Welcome to Miami.' "Well, judging by the sign that says 'Welcome to Miami,' I'm going to go on a hunch and say we're in Miami."

"We're in Miami?! Oh good grief! We traveled halfway across America!" Cyd exclaimed. "We're now in Florida!"

Shelby rolled her eyes. "When we get back to Portland, I'm definitely having a word with Barry about this. Our time-travel powers are glitching _way_ too often! More than usual!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Cyd, what is it?"

Cyd pointed straight across from where her and Shelby were sitting. She could see a certain blonde-haired rockstar and a brunette songwriter standing inside what looked like the A & A Music Factory.

"It's Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!"

"Please, I'd know Austin and Ally when I'd see them." Shelby said as she turned to look at what Cyd was pointing to. Her eyes widened when she realized it really was the famous music duo standing inside chatting with each other.

"Oh my gosh! Cyd! You're right! It really is Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" Shelby immediately started fangirling. "I have to meet them! I have to get their autograph! Now! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Cyd watched as her best friend stood up and practically leaped her way over to the music factory to meet her favorite popstars.

"And now this heat has suddenly become somewhat bearable." She commented before standing up and going after an excitable Shelby.

* * *

 **Well, as you can see here, Cyd and Shelby have now teleported to the world of Austin & Ally. I still can't believe it's already been a week since the series finale aired! Anyways, keep the ideas and suggestions coming! I'd love to hear them! Thanks for reading! I'll see you all on the next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Noses & Beach Outings

**Hello readers! Welcome back to the sixth chapter of A Time to Travel (To Another Show)! I'm sure you're wondering what will happen to Cyd and Shelby now that they're going to meet Austin and Ally. Well, wonder no more! Here are the review replies from last chapter.**

 **girlface187: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I think I wrote Gabe pretty well too! He's one of my favorite characters from GLC, so it wasn't so hard to write him. Sure! I'm pretty sure I could include those three shows too! Thanks for your requests!**

 **purpledolphin05: Thank you! And awesome idea! I never even thought of that. I'll be sure to include it when I have Cyd and Shelby visit the Lab Rats. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: That's because I only planned for Cyd and Shelby's adventure with the Duncans to last one chapter. I didn't have any more ideas to make it last longer. Sorry about that. They didn't meet Teddy because she's currently at college. I'm sure when they go to A.N.T. Farm, they'll immediately think of Oliver when they meet Fletcher. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TKDP: Thank you! I'm glad I had everyone in character. Yeah, I was bummed too. I'll be sure to add some Auslly! You'll find out why Cyd and Shelby's powers are glitching soon. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: You should watch it! It was really good!**

 **Guest123: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **ApostolicPrincessinGod: Thank you! I could do Kickin' It and Shake It Up! We'll see about Cory in the House and Sonny with a Chance. I've seen both shows, but it's been a while since I've watched them. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I'm sure when Cyd and Shelby go to the A.N.T. Farm, they'll have some sort of reaction to Fletcher looking exactly like Oliver, just like they did with Gabe looking exactly like Kaz. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Let's get started, shall we? Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Shelby was in such a rush to get to her two favorite popstars that she failed to notice the almost invisible glass doors that she was running straight toward. As a result, she accidentally slammed into the glass doors and fell to the ground, clutching her nose, which took the brunt of it.

"Shelby!" Cyd, who had finally caught up to her friend, knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Shelby yelled. "Does it look like I'm okay? My nose is bleeding!"

"Here, let me check." Cyd volunteered. Shelby nodded before removing her hand from her nose so her friend could examine the damage. However, Cyd immediately turned away once she caught sight of the bloody mess that Shelby's nose was. "Oh gross! Cover it up! Cover it up! That is nasty!"

Shelby frowned as she put her hand over her nose again. "Well, thanks for the concern."

"Uh, can we help you?" A new voice asked.

Cyd and Shelby looked up to see Austin Moon and Ally Dawson were standing right in front of them. It took all of the girls' willpower not to freak out in front of the hugely famous music duo.

"No thank you. I think we can manage just fine." Cyd replied in a very high pitched voice. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the two popstars.

"Okay, well, it looks like your friend here could use some help. Why don't you come inside and we can maybe take a look at your nose?" Ally offered as she looked at Shelby, who was still clutching her nose.

"That would be great." Shelby said as she stood up. "Sorry for ramming into your doors."

"It's okay. You'd be surprised how often that happens." Austin replied with a smile. Cyd almost fainted at the sight of it.

"Come on, let's fix your nose, okay?" Ally took Shelby by the hand and led her inside the music factory. Cyd and Austin stayed outside where an awkward silence formed between the two of them.

"So, exactly how did your friend damage her nose?" Austin asked, trying to strike up a conversation between him and Cyd.

"Uh . . . uh . . . uh . . . uh . . . cheese!" Cyd blurted out. She immediately covered her mouth, feeling embarrassed by her nervous exclamation. Why was it so hard for her to talk? She was just standing in front of a worldly famous and handsome overnight internet sensation with a smile that could make girls faint.

That's when Cyd just realized she answered her own question.

Austin had a confused look on his face. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" Cyd exclaimed. "Shelby was so excited when she saw you two that she ran into the doors trying to get to your music factory. I guess she wasn't paying much attention, right?" Cyd asked, nervously laughing as she twirled a strand of her hair.

"Hey, it's okay to act nervous around a famous person." Austin said. "Trust me, I've dealt with crazier fans."

"Uh-huh." Cyd replied, not really listening to what Austin was saying. She was too focused on how his perfectly golden hair seemed to glisten in the sunlight.

Austin wasn't going to lie. The way Cyd was staring at him kinda freaked him out. Maybe it was a good time to leave and see how Ally was doing.

"You know what? I think Ally might need my help with your friend. So, bye!" Austin rushed into the music factory, leaving Cyd to stand by herself outside.

Cyd frowned. "Why do the guys always run away from me? It's so annoying!"

* * *

"There! How's that?" Ally asked as she stood in front of Shelby, tending to her nose. Not to brag, but she was pretty proud of her handiwork.

Shelby frowned. "It still hurts, but at least it's not bleeding anymore." She replied as Ally handed her a mirror. She stared at her reflection and saw that a white bandage now covered up her nose. A smile formed on her face as she looked up at Ally, who was smiling back. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem!" Ally responded happily. She took the mirror out of Shelby's hand and set it back on the table. "It should heal soon, hopefully."

Shelby nodded sadly. She wondered what her parents would think if they saw her with a bandaged nose. They were definitely going to be looking for answers. Unfortunately, for Shelby, she couldn't tell them the truth about what happened with her and Cyd. She only hoped they wouldn't be so interrogative when she got home – if she got home that is. With how this day has been going, Shelby was starting to worry that she and Cyd would never get back to Portland, not by time-travel at least.

"Shelby?" Ally waved a hand in front of the girl's face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Shelby asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Ally looked at her new friend concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Shelby quickly shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Just a little homesick, I guess."

"Homesick?" Ally repeated.

"Yeah, Cyd and I actually don't live here. We're–" Shelby paused, wondering how she was going to explain this to Ally without revealing the secret.

"On vacation?" Ally supplied.

"Yes!" Shelby exclaimed. "Cyd and I are on vacation!"

"Well, why are you so sad? Vacations are supposed to be fun and Miami is a wonderful place to take a vacation. There's so much you can do." Ally stated. She grinned as an idea came to her mind. "In fact, there's a beach not far from here! Why don't we all go there? Austin and I can take you!"

Shelby's eyes widened. "Oh no, I couldn't let you do that." She protested.

"Oh come on!" Ally insisted. "It's no big deal. Austin and I go there all the time with our friends. We could even invite them and you can meet them! We can all hang together! It'll be a lot of fun!"

"Wouldn't it be kinda weird to go to the beach with two girls that you just met?"

"Hey, I just fixed your broken nose." Ally said. "I consider you a friend now. Besides, I'm sure you were coming here so you could sign up for music lessons."

"Music lessons?" Shelby repeated. "Well, actually I'm not that interested in learning to play an instrument or sing."

Before Ally could respond, Austin had come running in, out of breath. "Okay! That girl is creeping me out!" He exclaimed.

Ally frowned as she turned to look at her boyfriend. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Austin! That isn't very nice to say!"

"She keeps staring at me!" Austin whined. "Believe me, I love when girls stare at me, but when she does it, it's creepy! It's like she's staring straight into my soul!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you can't help that you're a hunk."

"Did you just call me a hunk?" Austin asked, looking slightly weirded out.

"No . . ." Ally denied. "Maybe. Anyways, we're going to the beach. Come on." She grabbed Austin's hand and continued to drag him out of the music factory.

Austin immediately pulled away. "Wait, what? Since when did we decide to go to the beach?"

"To make Shelby feel better! She's on vacation, but she's homesick. She's a really sweet girl. I want to help her." Ally explained.

"Why?"

"Because it's a nice thing to do." Ally said. "Don't you want to do a nice thing for someone?"

"We're just bringing her, right?" Austin asked, pointing to Shelby. "Not her." He then pointed to Cyd, who was still standing outside right in front of the glass doors.

Ally crossed her arms and glared at Austin. "No, we're bringing _both_ of them. She's her friend. Friends go to the beach together. You wouldn't want to go to the beach alone, would you?"

"No." Austin replied. "I wouldn't. Does that mean we're bringing Trish and Dez as well?"

"Yup!" Ally exclaimed, grinning. "You call Dez and I'll call Trish! We'll invite them over here and then we can get our beach on! Oh yeah!" She then started to dance crazily in the middle of the music factory.

"Please stop. You're just embarrassing yourself." Austin stated. "And never say that again, okay?"

Ally nodded, giving him a thumbs-up. "Right. Sorry. Let's go!" She and Austin then walked off to a different area of the music factory, leaving Shelby sitting all by herself.

"I have no idea what just happened, but I may have just made things worse." She told herself. She heard a tapping noise and looked up to see Cyd tapping her fist against the glass doors, an angry look on her face. Apparently the glass doors were locked. All fingers pointed to Austin, who was extremely afraid of Cyd for whatever reason.

"Scratch that. A lot worse."

* * *

"Thanks Shelbs." Cyd said as her friend unlocked the glass doors and opened them, allowing her to walk inside. "I can't believe Austin Moon locked me out!"

"Well, to be honest, you kinda scare him." Shelby replied.

"Please! I'm not scary . . . am I?"

"Let's go with no just because I have a broken nose and I don't want anything else to get broken." Shelby answered, laughing nervously.

"Speaking of Austin, where is he? And where's Ally?" Cyd asked, looking around to see the two popstars had disappeared.

"Oh, they went to invite their friends over so we can all go to the beach." Shelby explained.

"Wait a minute." Cyd turned around to face Shelby. She then grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "We're going to the beach with Austin Moon and Ally Dawson?!"

"Yeah, I guess so!" Shelby exclaimed, grinning nervously. "Haha, isn't that funny?"

"Funny? No, it's awesome!" Cyd replied, a big smile on her face. "This is my dream come true!"

"Your dream is to go to the beach with Austin Moon and Ally Dawson?"

"No, I mean I literally had a dream where I went to the beach with Austin Moon and Ally Dawson."

At that moment, Austin and Ally had come down the stairs with grins on their faces. "Guess what?" Ally asked, walking over to Cyd and Shelby. "Dez and Trish are going to the beach with us!"

"Awesome!" Cyd exclaimed. "Who are Dez and Trish again?"

"Our friends." Austin replied. "Trust me, you're going to love them."

"Oh, I trust you completely Austin." Cyd stated, a dreamy look on her face as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

Shelby frowned as she stared at Cyd. "Oh dear. I think you broke Cyd."

Austin looked confused. "How?"

"Cyd doesn't act this girly unless she meets a boy she really likes." Shelby explained. "She's a huge fan of yours. Well, I am too, but I stay calm, cool, and collected. Trust me though, I'm fangirling internally right now. It's a zoo in there."

Austin nodded. "Okay . . . that's not weird at all."

Suddenly, the glass doors burst open as a red-haired boy and a curly-haired girl rushed in.

"Guess who got a job at Fro-yo-A-Go-Go?" The girl asked as she posed in front of everyone, showing off her extremely colorful uniform and the giant cone of yogurt that sat atop her head.

"What happened to your job at Tech Town?" Ally asked, although at this point, she already knew the answer.

"Surprise! I got fired again."

Ally shook her head. "Sorry about that, Trish."

"Eh, it's no big deal. I didn't like working there anyways." Trish replied. "Can you believe the boss made me organize the entire shipment of new tablets that were delivered to the store this morning? Everyone was crazy for them!"

"What did you do then?"

"I just left the box outside the door and told everyone to help themselves. You wouldn't believe what people would do just to get a new tablet. One woman tackled another woman to the ground and hit her with her purse."

"Ooh, that sounds bad." Ally said.

Trish nodded. "It was. Good thing I left before I got tackled to the ground. The boss lost his toupee in a fight. That's after he fired me."

"And what did you do, Dez?" Austin asked, looking at his friend, who was holding up a video camera.

"I just finished filming the sequel to Claws!" Dez exclaimed excitedly. "It's called Claws 2: The Claw Strikes Back!"

"Cool. Why didn't you ask me to star in it?"

Dez made a face as he looked at Austin. "Hmm, sorry Austin, but you're old news now. I had Trish be the star this time."

"I don't mean to brag – wait, what am I saying? Of course I mean to brag!" Trish remarked. "But my performance was flawless!"

"Don't you mean clawless?" Ally grinned as she held up her hand for anyone to high-five. Everyone just stared at her, not at all impressed. "Okay then." She said, putting her hand down.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Austin walked over to Cyd and Shelby and put his arms around the two of them. "Trish, Dez, meet our new friends Cyd and Shelby!"

Dez looked hurt. "Aw, you're replacing us? What did we ever do to you? Was it because I locked you in a box right before your comeback concert?"

"Uh, no, Dez, we're not replacing you." Austin stated. "We just met some pretty awesome fans of ours!"

"What's up with her nose?" Trish asked, pointing to Shelby and her bandaged nose.

"I accidentally ran into the glass doors. Nobody warned me that there even were any doors." Shelby replied, glancing at Cyd, who shrugged in response.

"Anyways," Ally intervened. "Who's ready to get their beach on?"

"I thought I told you to stop saying that." Austin stated.

"Who's ready to go to the beach?" Ally asked instead. "There. Happy?"

Austin smiled, nodding. "Very!"

"To the beach!" Cyd exclaimed, putting her arm into the air. She then ran toward the doors, which were closed, and accidentally slammed into them, just like Shelby did. Cyd then fell to the ground in a daze.

"You think we need to get rid of those doors?" Austin asked.

Ally nodded. "Yes, they're becoming a hazard to anyone who comes in here."

"Ooh! I know just how to fix this!" Dez exclaimed as he magically pulled out a giant yellow hazard sign that said Caution: Invisible Glass Doors. He then set it beside the doors.

"Okay, that works." Austin replied. Ally rolled her eyes, obviously not on board with the idea.

Trish sighed, irritated. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

After Cyd finally regained consciousness and everything around her stopped spinning, the group of six headed toward the beach. Ally and Trish were lying on lounge chairs relaxing and reading magazines, Austin and Dez were on the other side of the beach doing who knows what, but there was a high chance it involved eventually getting kicked out of the beach, and Cyd and Shelby were sitting at a table enjoying some free yogurt courtesy of Trish and her new job.

"Isn't this amazing?" Cyd asked. "We're actually hanging out with Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!"

Shelby absentmindedly stirred her half-melted yogurt with her spoon while replying. "Yeah, I guess so."

Cyd frowned, sensing something was wrong. "Shelby? Are you okay? You look sad."

Shelby stopped stirring her yogurt and looked up at Cyd. "I am sad. I'm sad we're not in Portland anymore. I miss home. I miss Barry and Naldo. I miss my parents. Heck, I even miss my brothers!"

Cyd sighed, immediately feeling bad. She knew Shelby wasn't liking their time-traveling powers glitching, causing them to end up in multiple different places, but to be honest, Cyd was actually enjoying their little adventure. Besides, who else had the opportunity to time-travel to Miami and be able to meet famous music duo Austin Moon and Ally Dawson? Nobody, except for the superheroes at Mighty Med who had the ability to time-travel as well.

Cyd put her spoon down and smiled at Shelby. "Hey Shelbs?"

Shelby mumbled something as she stared at her cup of yogurt.

"Look, I know this hasn't been fun for you. I know you want to go home, but we promised Barry we'd go to that museum for him to take pictures of that exhibit they no longer have."

Shelby nodded. "Yes, I know that, Cyd. There's only one problem. The museum is in Portland and we aren't in Portland! We haven't been able to get back to Portland! We've been everywhere else, except for Portland!" She exclaimed, slamming her hands against the table, frustrated.

Before Cyd could respond, Austin and Dez suddenly came running up to the two best friends.

"Guess what Austin and I found?" Dez asked, excitedly.

Shelby rolled her eyes, shaking her hand. "No idea."

"A treasure map!" Austin had a grin on his face as he pulled out the map and showed Cyd and Shelby. "There's a treasure hidden somewhere in this beach!"

"Austin and I are going to go look for it." Dez stated. "We asked Ally and Trish if they wanted to join us, but they said no. I guess they don't know fun when they see it."

"So, we decided to come over and ask you two." Austin added. "What do you say? Do you girls want to go on a treasure hunt with us?"

Cyd grinned, liking the idea. A treasure hunt sounded like lots of fun! In fact, it made her think of her parents who were currently in Peru on an archaeological dig.

"Sure, I'd love to go on a treasure hunt with you guys! What about you, Shelbs?"

Shelby shook her head. "No thanks. I still need to finish my yogurt." She replied, looking at the now completely melted cup of yogurt. "But you three have fun."

"Alright, come on Cyd! Dez and I have an extra shovel and metal detector just for you!" Austin exclaimed as he and Dez ran off.

Cyd stood up, about to follow them, but she turned away to look at Shelby, who was staring at her cup of yogurt. A frown still remained on her face.

 _I'm sorry, Shelby. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to get us back home, but for now, I'm just going to enjoy our adventure while we're still on it._

With that thought in mind, Cyd followed her two new friends to go on a treasure hunt with them.

 _I just wonder why our powers are glitching. Why are we teleporting all across the country instead of going to the past right in Portland?_

Cyd had no idea why, but she hoped she would find the answer soon.

* * *

"Where are Cyd and Shelby? It's almost been an entire day and they still haven't come back with my pictures of the exhibit I missed at the museum!" Barry exclaimed as he paced around his RV that also served as a lab. Naldo, who was stuck on a table after gluing himself to it, watched his friend pace around. It was unusual to see Barry look so worried, especially since he wasn't that great with emotions.

"Maybe they're on a time-traveling adventure where they find themselves in different Disney shows and are meeting the characters in them." Naldo suggested.

Barry stopped pacing and turned around to look at his friend. "Naldo, I did not understand any of the words that just came out of your mouth."

"Really?" Naldo asked. "Can I speak Russian now? Does this sound like Russian?"

"No, Naldo, you cannot speak Russian. You are not speaking Russian!"

"Oh well. I know I'm currently glued to this table." Naldo said just as he stood up from hugging the table he thought he was glued to. "Huh. I guess not. So, what are you going to do about Cyd and Shelby?"

Barry looked like he was in deep thought. "I don't know. Perhaps something is going on with their powers."

"And what would that be? Did they lose them by chance?"

Barry shook his head. "No . . . wait! I got something!"

Naldo looked excited. "Really? What is it?"

"I know why Cyd and Shelby haven't come back yet!" Barry exclaimed. "It's because they can also teleport now!"

Naldo looked confused. "Really? I thought they could only time-travel."

"So did I." Barry responded. "But the ability to teleport has mixed in with their time-traveling powers. They either can time-travel to whatever time they want or teleport anywhere around the world."

Naldo nodded, understanding what his friend was saying. "Then why haven't we seen them yet?"

"Because the combination of powers is causing them to glitch." Barry explained. "My guess is they can't control it, so they have no choice, but to go along with wherever their powers take them."

"And that means?" Naldo asked.

Barry sighed before replying. "It means we won't be seeing Cyd and Shelby for quite a while."

Naldo frowned, feeling worried and scared for his friends. He didn't know much about Cyd and Shelby's ability to time-travel as much as Barry did, but he did know that it could put them in danger. It almost did in fact and Naldo wasn't looking for that again.

He just hoped they were okay and would come back home soon.

* * *

 **Well, we finally got the chance to see Barry and Naldo again and now we know why Cyd and Shelby's powers are glitching. Will Cyd and Shelby ever get back to Portland? What will happen on Cyd's treasure hunt with Austin and Dez? And where will the girls end up next time they try to use their powers? We'll find out eventually! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya in Part 2 of Austin & Ally & Cyd & Shelby! :D **


	7. Chapter 7: Treasure Hunts & Portals

**Hello again! Sorry for the extremely long wait for the next chapter. Hopefully it was worth it! I won't keep you waiting any longer! Here's the review replies and then we'll start the chapter!**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks! Yes, I do remember That's So Raven. I can't be sure that I would be able to include it in the story though.**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: I have never seen or heard of The Next Step, so I don't think I can include it in the story, but thanks for the suggestion!**

 **CrazyHayniac: Cool! I'm glad you are enjoying it! I try my best to keep everyone in character so it's exactly like the show. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TKDP: Thanks! Sure, I can have them go to Pair of Kings! That used to be my favorite Disney XD show before Lab Rats and Mighty Med. I think it's cool that you've started watching it! It's a really awesome show!**

 **Susz: Sure, I can have Cyd and Shelby go to all of those shows. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **daphrose: That's okay! Time is of no matter to me. Thanks for reviewing though! I appreciate it! I'm glad you like the story so far! You'll get to see what happens next soon!**

 **Al Awsome (Chapter 6): Haha! Nice job catching Naldo breaking the fourth wall! I think it's funny too!**

 **Al Awsome (Chapter 5): I definitely have watched Lab Rats, so there's no doubt I will add it into the story! Thanks for the recommendations! I may or may not check them out! Also, thanks for the compliment! You just made my day!**

 **Party Crasher (Guest): Thank you! Yes, I will absolutely do Lab Rats. Leo is also m** **y favorite character and he does deserve lots of credit. I will make sure to give him lots of screen time in** **my story! I have heard of Crash and Bernstein, but I haven't watched it. And sorry for the lack of humor in the story. I try to add as much as I can along with other genres.**

 **ballyallie9: Thanks! I'm so happy you love the story! Sorry if you think Shelby isn't getting enough action. I'll try to give more to her in upcoming chapters!**

 **Allie Lievanos (Guest): I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Wow! That was a lot of reviews! Enjoy Part 2 of Austin & Ally & Cyd & Shelby! :D**

* * *

Cyd let out a sigh as she dug up what felt like the hundredth hole in the ground, but with no luck. There was still no sign of a treasure chest or even a piece of gold. She stuck the shovel in the sand and leaned her arm against it, wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead. It didn't help that they were standing on a beach in the middle of one of Miami's hottest days. She turned her head to see Austin and Dez were standing waist-deep in one of the many holes they had dug up, still hard at work on shoveling and searching for what Cyd now thought was a nonexistent treasure.

Having had enough, Cyd put two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Immediately, both Austin and Dez's heads popped up from inside the hole as they looked at Cyd expectantly.

"Are you guys sure there's a treasure?" Cyd asked. "Because we've been at it for over an hour and found nothing!"

Austin frowned and scratched the back of his head in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm sure! Dez was the one who found the treasure map!"

Dez nodded in agreement as he pulled out the said treasure map. "Yeah, I've got it right here. The treasure is supposed to be – wait, that's not it . . . maybe it's – no, that's not it either."

Austin rolled his eyes and snatched the treasure map from his friend's hands. "Let me see that!" He exclaimed. "Dez, you've got the map upside down!"

Dez laughed nervously. "Whoops."

Austin shook his head before looking at the map and turning it around. His eyes widened when he realized what it actually was. "Dez! This isn't a treasure map!"

Dez frowned and looked at Austin in confusion. "It's not?"

"No!" Austin replied, showing the map to Dez. "It's of the Miami Mall! See? There's the food court! And Tech Town! And the music factory!" He pointed to the said locations on the map.

Dez nodded, a look of realization on his face. "Oh . . . that makes a lot more sense!"

Cyd looked at the red-haired boy. "How did you not notice that wasn't a treasure map? Did you even look at it close enough?"

Dez shook his head. "No, but the fact that there wasn't an X marks the spot should've given me the hint."

Cyd groaned in annoyance. "I can't believe we dug a bunch of holes for nothing!" She then threw her shovel to the ground in defeat.

"Not for nothing!" Dez piped up. "We can fill them all up with water and make a pool!"

Austin stared at his best friend. "Dez, we're on a beach which is right next to the ocean."

Dez nodded, grinning. "Exactly!"

Austin shook his head and chose to ignore his dimwitted best friend.

"Shelby was right. This was a complete waste of our time. We should've been back in Portland by now, finding that museum for Barry. Oh, why do we keep time-traveling to these places?!" Cyd exclaimed in distress. Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said.

Austin and Dez were both looking at Cyd, suspicious looks on their faces.

"Did you just say time-travel?" Austin asked.

Cyd opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. She was totally speechless.

 _Shelby is going to kill me for this! Too bad we're no longer at a superhero hospital or this wouldn't matter!_

Dez walked up to Cyd and peered at her closely. He had his hand on his chin as he stared at her in deep thought. "Hmm."

"Dez, what are you doing?" Austin asked. "Please don't tell me you think–"

Dez interrupted his friend as a light-bulb suddenly went off in his head (which didn't happen often.) "Aha! I got it!"

"Got what?" Cyd asked, finally having the courage to speak again. "Can we just move on from this and find something else to do?"

Dez pointed a finger at Cyd. "You're a Zalien!"

Cyd raised her eyebrow in confusion. "A what now?"

"Dez, I don't think–" Austin began, but he was once again cut off by his friend.

"She's a Zalien, Austin! I just know it!"

Austin had a doubtful look on his face. "How? She looks nothing like a Zalien!"

Dez nodded, stroking his chin in deep thought. "You're right, Austin. She doesn't look like a Zalien."

Austin nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Now can we get back to–"

"So, she's a Zalien in disguise!" Dez exclaimed. "And if she's a Zalien, then that must mean her friend is one too!"

Austin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Dez, if they were Zaliens, they would've sucked our brains by now."

"You're right, but they haven't yet." Dez stated. "Which means they're waiting for the right moment to strike! Trust me, Austin, I know a Zalien when I see one."

"No, you don't." Austin retorted. "Zaliens aren't real, Dez. They're just characters from a movie."

Dez gasped dramatically and put a hand to his heart. "How could you say such a thing?! And you call yourself a fan!"

Austin was about to respond, but Cyd beat him to it. "Look guys, this has been fun and all, but I think Shelby and I need to find a way back . . . home?" Cyd's eyes widened and it looked like she was staring at something.

Austin frowned. "Cyd, are you okay?"

Cyd said nothing and just pointed in front of her.

Austin and Dez turned around to see a swirling yellow portal appearing right in front of them. Their eyes widened just like Cyd's.

"I knew it!" Dez exclaimed. "The Zaliens are taking over! They've come to suck our brains out!"

Austin turned to look at Cyd. "Are you doing this?"

Cyd shook her head and just stared at the portal, flabbergasted. Not knowing what else to do, she immediately screamed her friend's name. "Shelby!"

Shelby rushed over to her friend and Austin and Dez. "Cyd! What's going – whoa . . ."

"Shelby! Are you doing this?!" Cyd yelled.

Shelby shook her head. "No! I have no idea where that came from or what it even is!"

"It's a portal to the Zaliens' home planet, duh!" Dez exclaimed. "Any moment now the Zaliens are going to come out and suck all our brains!"

"We're done with the Zalien thing!" Austin yelled at his friend.

Dez pouted. "You're no fun . . ." He mumbled.

"Cyd . . ." Shelby looked at her friend. "Do you think this has anything to do with our powers?"

Cyd shrugged in response. "I don't know! Maybe the weird red-haired guy is right! It is aliens!"

"Zaliens!" Dez exclaimed. "Clearly you're not a fan." He said, frowning at Cyd, who just narrowed her eyes at him.

Shelby sighed, shaking her head. "Why do I put up with all of this?"

"Guys!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Ally and Trish run up to them. They both had confused looks on their faces.

"What is going on here?" Ally asked. "I thought you were on a treasure hunt!"

Trish nodded as she adjusted the giant sunhat on top of her head. "And what in the world is that thing?!" She yelled, pointing to the yellow portal.

"It's a portal to the Zaliens–" Dez began to explain.

"Enough with the Zaliens!" Austin yelled, getting to the point beyond annoyed.

"Well, if it's a portal, someone should see where it leads to." Trish said. A smirk formed on her face as she looked at Dez. "I say the red-haired boy goes first!"

Dez nodded. "Right!" He then stared at Trish wide-eyed once he realized what she just said. "Wait, what?!"

"Austin, maybe you should be the first to check things out. You know, since you're the bravest." Ally suggested.

Austin shook his head. "No, I say–" He stared at Ally. "Wait, you think I'm the bravest?"

Ally nodded, smiling. "Yeah! Unless you want me to go in . . ."

"No!" Austin replied. "You think I'm the bravest so I'll go in first!"

"Stop!" Cyd yelled. "No one is going into the portal!"

"Except us!" Shelby piped in.

Cyd's eyes widened. "Shelby!"

Shelby looked at her friend. "Cyd, this could be our chance at getting home. Who knows? Maybe Barry and Naldo discovered why we haven't returned yet and created this portal to get us back!"

Cyd frowned. "Chances of that are pretty low, Shelby."

"I know." Shelby replied. "I'm just trying to look on the positive side of things!"

"Well, what do you say?" Cyd asked, putting her hand out for Shelby to grab. "Shall we?"

Shelby smiled as she grabbed onto Cyd's hand. "We shall!"

Both friends then jumped into the yellow portal, which immediately disappeared after they went through. Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish just stared at the now empty spot, not sure what to think.

"So . . ." Austin began.

"Who wants some yogurt?" Trish asked.

Everyone agreed that they wanted some yogurt. All four friends then walked away from the scene. Cyd and Shelby and the mysterious yellow portal were immediately forgotten.

* * *

"Hey Barry! I got us some pizza!" Naldo exclaimed as he walked back into the RV. He was holding a tall stack of pizza boxes in his arms. His face peeked out from behind the stack as he noticed Barry was focused on a small device in his hands that resembled a video game controller.

Naldo proceeded to set the pizza boxes down and walked over to his friend. "What's that?" He inquired, pointing to the device.

Barry smiled as he responded. "This, my friend, is how we'll get Cyd and Shelby home."

Naldo frowned in confusion. "It looks just like a video game controller."

"But it's not." Barry replied. "It's a portal creator."

"What does it do?" Naldo asked, intrigued.

Barry frowned as he turned to look at Naldo. "It creates portals."

Naldo nodded. "Oh! I get it now! Very clever, Barry!"

Barry rolled his eyes before turning back to the portal creator still in his hands. "I'll press this button here and track Cyd and Shelby's location. Once we figure out where they are, I'll activate the device by pressing the button right here and create a portal at their destination."

"And then what will happen?" Naldo asked.

"Hopefully, the portal will appear wherever Cyd and Shelby are and if they see it, they'll jump through and end up back here in the lab."

Naldo stroked his chin in deep thought. "But what if they don't see it?"

Barry shrugged. "Let's hope they see it and have the logic to jump through. If not, well then they're on their own for getting back home."

Naldo nodded as a grin spread across his face. "I like it! Let's do it!"

"Alright," Barry said as he pressed the first button on the device. "Tracking Cyd and Shelby now."

Naldo watched as a small screen on the device lit up with a map on it. Two dots, both blue and pink, were blinking in one spot on the map.

"Is that Cyd and Shelby?" Naldo asked, pointing to the dots.

Barry nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Well, where are they?"

"They're currently in Miami, Florida." Barry replied.

Naldo's eyes widened as a happy look appeared on his face. "No way! Do you think they've met Austin Moon and Ally Dawson?"

"I have no idea." Barry stated. "Mostly because I don't know who you are talking about."

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." Naldo repeated. "The most famous and awesome pop-stars in the entire world! Haven't you ever heard of them or their music?"

Barry shook his head. "No, I only listen to classical music from the 18th and 19th century."

Naldo tilted his head in confusion. "The what century?"

"Never mind." Barry said. "Back to the task at hand, we have to get Cyd and Shelby out of Miami and back to Portland."

"Okay, press the button and create a portal then." Naldo stated.

Barry nodded before pressing the second button and activating the device. A flash occurred and a yellow swirling portal appeared right before Naldo and Barry's eyes.

Naldo gasped. "It worked! You created a portal!"

"Was there any doubt?" Barry asked. "Now we just need to wait for Cyd and Shelby to come through."

Naldo grinned and clapped his hands excitedly. "This is so amazing! You're the best scientist ever, Barry!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around his best friend.

"Naldo! No!" Barry yelled, but it was too late. The device slipped out of his hands and dropped right into a beaker filled with a purple liquid. Barry watched in shock as the device began to melt inside the beaker. Soon, there was nothing left of the portal creator except for a mutated, twisted piece of burnt metal.

Naldo immediately had a guilty look on his face. "Oops."

Barry turned to face his friend, an angry look on his face. "Oops? Is that all you have to say for yourself? Oops? Naldo, that device was supposed to bring Cyd and Shelby home and now you've ruined it!"

"But . . . you've already created the portal!" Naldo exclaimed. "Cyd and Shelby should've gone through it by now! They'll be back here in no time!"

"No, Naldo, they won't." Barry stated. "They'll be stuck in that portal . . . forever!"

Naldo's eyes widened in horror. "Forever?"

"Yes!" Barry yelled. "If they were still inside that portal and hadn't arrived back yet, then that means they're stuck inside and with the device now destroyed, there's no way to get them out! They're probably floating in nothingness right now!"

Naldo finally understood the extent of the situation. "Oh. I'm really sorry, Barry, but you have to be able to create another device! You can fix my mistake and get the girls back, can't you?" He asked, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders.

Barry sighed as he looked at Naldo. "I can try, but I can't guarantee anything."

Naldo nodded. "Okay. I'll be here if you need any help."

Barry didn't respond as he turned away and went back to his work.

"Hey Barry?"

"What, Naldo?"

"What happened to the yellow portal?"

"The yellow . . . what?" Barry turned back around only to see the swirling yellow portal that had previously been in the lab was now gone.

"No!" Barry exclaimed as he ran over to the spot the portal had originally appeared. "It's gone!" He threw his arms all around, expecting to find the portal as if it had just turned invisible.

"Yes, Barry, I just said that." Naldo stated, walking up to his friend. "What's wrong with that?"

Barry turned around to face Naldo. "There is good news and bad news." He said. "Cyd and Shelby aren't stuck in the portal."

Naldo let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good! I thought I really caused trouble."

"But," Barry continued. "That means Cyd and Shelby are stuck somewhere else."

Naldo raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

Barry shrugged. "No idea. Without the device, I can't track Cyd and Shelby. When you bumped into me, I must've accidentally hit a button as it fell into the beaker. And it had to be the button that activates the device and creates a portal. The portal that was in the lab is now gone which means a portal must've been created somewhere else and Cyd and Shelby are teleporting to that place!"

"Oh . . . which means Cyd and Shelby aren't teleporting back home. They're teleporting–"

"Wherever the portal was created." Barry finished. "And without the device, I can't create another portal that will teleport them back here."

"Well . . ." Naldo began. "At least they aren't stuck in a portal forever!" He grinned, trying to look on the bright side of things.

Barry frowned. "Yes, but now they're stuck somewhere else and we don't know where that is! And I don't know how long it'll take me to or even if I can create another portal device!"

Naldo chuckled nervously as he opened one of the pizza boxes and held out a slice of pizza to Barry. "Pizza?"

Barry shook his head. "No thank you. I need to focus on creating another portal device that you melted in a beaker full of highly acidic liquid. And seriously? No mushrooms?"

"I thought you liked pepperoni!" Naldo insisted. With a frown on his face, he grabbed the box of pizza and walked out of the RV, leaving Barry alone.

Barry failed to notice Naldo leave as he was already focused on his work again to try and get the girls back home.

* * *

All Cyd and Shelby saw was yellow as they went inside the portal. They seemed to be traveling at the speed of light, still they hadn't arrived at their destination yet.

"I didn't think it took this long to travel through a portal." Cyd commented as she shielded her eyes. The light of the portal was becoming too bright for her.

Shelby nodded. "Me neither, although I'm having a bad feeling about this."

"Why?"

"What if this portal doesn't take us back to Portland? We have no idea where it came from or where it goes! And we certainly don't know if it was Barry who created it for us in the first place!"

Cyd sighed as she replied. "I know, Shelby. But we both know we just really wanted to get out of there. Plus, I couldn't handle any more words coming out of that red-haired guy's mouth."

Shelby smiled at her friend and nodded understandingly. "It's okay, Cyd. At this point, we really don't have much of a choice, with our powers not working and all."

"Yeah," Cyd agreed. "I really do hope we get back home eventually."

"Me too." Shelby said. "Hey, what's that?" She asked, pointing at something in the distance.

Cyd followed her friend's gaze and her eyes widened when she noticed a swirling yellow portal forming right in front of them.

"It's another portal!" She exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Shelby yelled, panicked. "Cyd, hold me!"

Both friends hugged each other and screamed as they went floating straight into the portal and into another destination that, at this point, they assumed wasn't Portland or Barry's lab.

* * *

 **Well, no hints or clues on where Cyd and Shelby teleported to next. That will be an answer for the next chapter! Once again, sorry for the long wait and hopefully, there will be new chapters coming more frequently from now on. Anyways, hope you enjoyed Part 2 of Austin & Ally & Cyd & Shelby! Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: TrANTsported - Part One

**Welcome back readers! PurpleNicole531 here with another new chapter of A Time to Travel (To Another Show)! But before we begin, here are the review replies!**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, with all the traveling they have been doing, I'm sure one of them would be sick of it. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Susz: I'm very happy to hear you liked the chapter! Yes, Dez is very funny, but Adam is too. I love both of them equally! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ceciliadryan: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the suggestion! I haven't seen Crash and Bernstein, so I don't know if it'll be added into the story. I'm glad you like it so far though! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: Yes, I have heard of Richie Rich, but I haven't watched the show, so I don't think I can include it in the story. Same with Crash and Bernstein. So, unfortunately, Cyd and Shelby won't be meeting their doppelgangers. I appreciate the suggestion though! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **violet day: Thank you! I'm happy you like the idea! I appreciate the suggestion too! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **batgirl2016: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **KM: I'm happy to hear that you loved it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews! I appreciate it very much! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

"Who are they? Where do you think they came from?"

"I don't know. I didn't expect walking in here to find two unconscious girls on the floor."

"Maybe they're new students!"

"Seriously, Fletcher? Why in the world would they be new students? They're unconscious!"

"Well, maybe they passed out from too much excitement."

"Fletcher . . ."

"Yeah, Olive?"

"Stop talking."

"Okay."

"Relax guys! We'll figure something out, I promise! We just need to wait until they wake up and then we can ask questions!"

"Yeah, like why they're asleep on the floor in our school."

"Or what their favorite artist is!"

"Fletcher, what did I say about not talking?"

"You didn't say not to talk. You said to stop talking."

"And what are you doing now?"

"Talking."

"Guys! Focus! I think they're finally waking up!"

Cyd and Shelby groaned as they opened their eyes to find two girls and a boy staring down at them.

"Uh . . . hello?" Cyd said as she moved herself into a sitting position and looked at the three kids in front of her.

One of the girls smiled and greeted Cyd. "Hey! I hope our talking didn't wake you up."

Cyd frowned and shook her head. "No, I needed to wake up anyways."

Shelby was sitting next to her friend and she had a confused look on her face as she stared at her surroundings. "Cyd, where are we now?"

Cyd looked at the room she was in. "I have no idea, but we're not alone."

The girl who had greeted Cyd looked confused. "You don't know where you are?" She asked.

Both friends shook their heads. The girl frowned and spoke again. "Well, you're at Webster High."

Cyd's eyes widened as a thought popped into her head. _That portal took us to a school? Oh, great! One of the places I would rather not be in right now!_

"Webster High?" Shelby repeated. "I've never heard of it. Do you mind telling us exactly where that is?"

The girl frowned, looking even more confused. "It's in San Francisco. You don't know that you're in San Francisco?"

"That's just wonderful!" Cyd exclaimed. "We teleported to California!"

Shelby's face suddenly brightened up. "Ooh! Does that mean we can go to Disneyland?"

Cyd sent her friend an annoyed look. "No, Shelby! We don't have time to go to Disneyland!" Cyd paused as she put a hand on her growling stomach. She frowned, turning to look at her friend again. "Although, I wouldn't mind some Mickey-shaped waffles right about now."

Shelby nodded, realizing that she was getting hungry too. "Yeah, besides that cup of yogurt, we really haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"Excuse me?" Cyd and Shelby turned their heads to look at the blonde girl of the trio, who had her arms crossed and was glaring at the two best friends.

"Can we help you?" Shelby asked, smiling sweetly.

The girl looked ready to wipe that too sweet of a smile off that goody two shoes girl's face. "We still don't know who you are or why you're in our school!" She exclaimed.

"Olive!" The other girl scolded her friend. "There's no need to be rude!"

Olive scoffed. "I'll tell you when there's a time to be rude! These girls seem very suspicious. I sense something very odd about them." She stated. "Come on, Chyna, even you have to admit something weird is going on. You don't just find two unconscious girls on the floor everyday."

Chyna looked like she was contemplating what to say. She knew Olive could be a little rough around the edges sometimes, but she also knew that she was kind-hearted and soft on the inside. It just took some time to let it out. Unlike her friend, Chyna wasn't quick to judge these strange girls and wanted to sort things out by getting some answers from them. Surely they would talk, right?

"No, Olive, you don't." Chyna finally replied. "But I think we should ask them who they are before we start making any assumptions. I'm sure they could give us an explanation, right?" She looked at Cyd and Shelby expectantly.

Cyd bit her lip and looked at Shelby, who had a nervous expression on her face. Both girls knew they were thinking the same thing. How could they explain this without revealing their secret? Luckily, the three kids they were in the room with didn't see them pop out of the portal when it appeared. Seeing that the portal was no longer in the room, they figured that it had disappeared right after they got out of it.

"Well?" Olive spoke up, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "Aren't you going to give us an explanation or what?"

Cyd nodded and put on a fake smile as best as she could. She tried to ignore the feeling of butterflies in her stomach (she really wished it was waffles instead) and the lump in her throat. Gulping nervously, Cyd finally began to talk.

"You see . . . Shelby and I are . . ." Cyd looked around the room, which seemed to resemble a student lounge, and didn't Chyna say they were at Webster High, a school? A light-bulb finally went off in Cyd's head.

"We're new students!" She exclaimed, proudly.

The boy, Fletcher, let a smirk form on his face and he gave Olive a smug look. "Ha! I told you they were new students!"

Olive grumbled, but she didn't say anything else.

Chyna smiled, seeming to believe Cyd's little white lie. "Well, that's wonderful! We love having new students here at the A.N.T. Farm!"

Cyd frowned, looking confused. "The A.N.T. Farm?"

Chyna gestured to the giant A.N.T. sign on the wall. "Advanced Natural Talent! Every ANT here has a special talent that makes them unique and one of a kind! Like me for example, my special talent is music!" Chyna demonstrated her talent by grabbing a guitar that sat beside the couch and singing a quick little song while playing the guitar.

Cyd's eyes were wide in shock while Shelby clapped, seeing there was an applause sign on the wall right above Chyna's head.

Chyna grinned and gave a bow. "Thank you! And my friend Olive has the talent of an eidetic memory. She knows anything and everything, from the eating habits of a mongoose to every species of tree in the entire world."

"Interesting Factoid," Olive began. "Did you know that rabbits-"

"Anyways," Chyna continued, quickly interrupting her friend. She walked over to Fletcher, who was standing next to an easel with an excited grin on his face. "Fletcher here is an amazing artist! You won't believe all the cool stuff he can create! Show them, Fletcher!"

Fletcher turned toward the easel with a paintbrush in hand. Immediately, he began moving around the easel at a fast pace, creating his masterpiece. Finally, he stepped aside to reveal a portrait of Cyd and Shelby hugging each other.

"Wow!" Cyd exclaimed. "Shelby, that's us!"

Shelby nodded. "It is, Cyd!"

Cyd smiled, pulling her friend into a hug. "We look cute together even when painted on a canvas!"

Fletcher showed off a giant grin. "I'm happy you like the painting! Here, let me show you another one." He turned around and removed the portrait from the easel only to have a portrait of Chyna be underneath the first portrait. Fletcher panicked and quickly removed the Chyna portrait from the easel. There were no more canvases underneath, leaving only an empty easel and a freaked out Fletcher.

"Haha, uh . . . just forget you saw anything." He said, moving a hand through his hair and chuckling nervously.

Chyna turned to face Cyd and Shelby, ignoring Fletcher's brief freak out. "So, that's us! Now that we've told you our special talents, it's your turn to tell us yours!" Chyna smiled as Olive and Fletcher stood beside her, looking at both girls and waiting for an answer from them.

Cyd and Shelby looked at each other, wondering how in the world they were going to pull this off. They didn't have any special talents! Well, at least any that they knew of. The only thing Cyd and Shelby had that would be considered a talent was . . .

 _Time travel._ Cyd thought. _But we can't tell Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher that! They'd think we were crazy! And they already had their suspicions when they found us lying on the floor in their school! We aren't even new students! We don't belong here!_

 _We belong back at Portland. With Barry and Naldo. And Bret and Chet. And Shelby's parents. I understand now. Shelby was right. We can't keep traveling all over like this. We need to figure out why our power isn't working properly and then find a way to get back to Portland. And only Portland._

 _We need to get back home._

"Hello? Cyd? Shelby? Are you there?" Chyna's voice echoed through Cyd's head. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts. Shelby was staring at Cyd, expecting her to say what their supposed 'special talent' was.

Cyd cleared her throat before finally responding. "Our special talent is . . ."

Cyd looked around the room, hoping to spot anything that might give her an idea on what talent her and Shelby could have. If only there was something for martial arts and crafting. Cyd remembered how those two things got her and Shelby in quite the mess, especially with the two boys they both liked.

 _Hey!_ Cyd finally realized the answer to her problem. _That's it!_

"Cyd!" Shelby yelled, drawing her friend's attention. "Tell them what our special talent is!"

"Actually, what our special talents are." Cyd corrected, a smile forming on her face. Oh yeah. She and Shelby totally had this under control. They could do this without revealing their secret. "My talent is martial arts and Shelby's is crafting!"

Shelby's eyes widened as she stared at her friend. "Cyd!"

"Martial arts and crafting are our talents." Cyd repeated. She glanced at Shelby. "Aren't they, Shelby?"

"Yes," Shelby replied, still feeling unsure about this. "Those are our talents." She gave her friend a look as if to say 'I hope you know what you're doing.'

Cyd smiled, giving Shelby the look saying 'Trust me, I do.'

Shelby nodded, sighing in relief. She only hoped Cyd had a plan for them to get out of here without drawing any attention to themselves.

"Martial arts, huh?" Chyna stated, looking at Cyd. "You know, you'd probably get along really well with Violet."

"Violet?" Cyd asked. She wondered who this 'Violet' girl was.

Chyna nodded. "Yeah, she's part of the A.N.T. program too and another friend of ours. She's very violent though, so I suggest you watch out."

Cyd felt a grin form on her face. She hasn't even met her yet and already she was liking this Violet.

Chyna turned to look at Shelby. "And Shelby, I'm sure you and Fletcher could work together. With your crafting skills and his art, you two could create a lot of amazing things!"

Shelby smiled. "Yeah, sure, I would love to work with . . ."

"Fletcher."

"Right. Fletcher." Shelby made eye contact with the boy, who was smiling back at her. She didn't know why, but something about Fletcher seemed very familiar to her. If only she knew what it was.

"Then it's settled!" Chyna declared. "I can bring Cyd to Violet and Shelby can stay with Fletcher."

Olive frowned. "What will I do?" She asked.

"You can keep editing your autobiography." Chyna replied, pointing to the giant purple book that was sitting on the floor next to the couch.

Olive grinned. "I totally forgot that I haven't finished editing chapter eighty-nine yet!" She then grabbed the comically large book and set it on her lap. Opening the book, Olive began scrolling through it, looking for chapter eighty-nine.

"Come on, Cyd," Chyna said, grabbing Cyd's hand and catching the girl off guard. "Let's go pay Violet a visit!"

Cyd felt herself being dragged out of the room and she looked back longingly at Shelby, who was being forced over to the easel and art supplies by Fletcher.

Cyd didn't know how, but she was determined to get her and Shelby out of this school. They were going to use their powers and travel back to when they were with Barry and Naldo in the lab. To before they ended up on this crazy time-traveling adventure.

If only their powers were working like they were supposed to . . .

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Barry's lab in Portland, Barry was hard at work trying to create another portal device so he could get the girls back home. However, his attempts so far had been futile, but Barry wasn't going to give up. He was determined to get Cyd and Shelby back, even if it meant working all night in his lab, which he pretty much did anyways. Although, at that moment, Barry was feeling kinda lonely. Naldo left a while ago and hadn't come back since. Barry wondered if it was his fault and he had hurt his friend's feelings somehow. He didn't mean to. He knew it was an accident and Naldo hadn't destroyed the portal creator on purpose. Still, his best friend had yet to return to the RV/lab. Barry had no idea where Naldo was right now and he was too caught up in his work to find out.

Barry sighed. "I'm sorry, Renaldo." He said to himself. "Whatever I did to make you go away, I'm really sorry."

Suddenly, Barry heard someone enter the RV. He was secretly hoping it was Naldo, so he could apologize for pushing him out of the lab. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Hiya, Barry!" A chipper voice replied. "What spectacular sciencey stuff are you working on today?"

Barry turned around to face his girlfriend. "Oh, hi Marcie." He greeted before turning back to his work.

Marcie frowned, sensing something was wrong. She walked closer to her boyfriend. "Is everything okay, Barry?"

Barry shrugged. "Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

Marcie wasn't convinced. "You seem sad." She said.

"I'm not sad. I've never been sad. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, Barry." Marcie stated. "You're sad and there's something you aren't telling me."

Barry finally made eye contact with his girlfriend and decided to tell her everything that was bothering him at the moment. "Cyd and Shelby are having problems with their time-traveling abilities." He explained.

"Oh," Marcie suddenly looked very concerned, not only for her boyfriend, but also Cyd and Shelby. "Well, where are they?"

"All over!" Barry exclaimed. "They meant to travel to the past here in Portland, but now they're traveling all over the country! It seems that they're teleporting instead of time-traveling, which doesn't make any sense. The power of teleportation that I gave them a while ago faded away. They shouldn't be able to teleport anywhere, yet they're doing just that. The only theory I have that is plausible would be that a small portion of the teleportation power is still inside of them, but it's strong enough that it's preventing their power to time-travel from working. Both powers are counteracting each other, causing them to glitch, meaning that Cyd and Shelby can't control either one of them. Whenever they jump, they end up somewhere they weren't meant to. I'm afraid that if they keep trying to use their powers, they'll eventually lose them forever. And then there is no way for the girls to come back. They'll be trapped."

"Well, there are many different forms of transportation." Marcie pointed out. "They could take a plane or a train or . . ." She stopped talking once she saw the look Barry was giving her. "Never mind. Please continue."

Barry frowned. "Cyd and Shelby's predicament isn't the only thing that's bothering me. Renaldo and I kinda had a falling out earlier."

"Oh, Barry, I'm so sorry that happened." Marcie said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Barry replied, a sad smile on his face. "I haven't seen him or talked with him since. I feel terrible about it. If only I hadn't yelled at him like I did or else he'd be here right now. I just know he must be mad at me!"

"It's okay, Barry. Naldo will come back after he finishes babysitting Bret and Chet." Marcie responded.

Barry's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Marcie asked. "Naldo is babysitting Shelby's brothers since her parents are both gone for the day."

Barry grabbed Marcie by the arms and suddenly gave her a hug. "Oh, Marcie! You are the coolest girl ever! Thank you!" He then let go of her and ran out of the lab, yelling. "Don't worry, Renaldo! I'm coming for you!"

Marcie stood there, completely stunned. "I have no idea what just happened, but I'm a-go with it!" She then looked down to see Barry had left a partially built portal creator on his worktable. "Huh. I wonder what this is. It must be what Barry was working on when I walked in here." An idea then came to Marcie's mind. "Well, since Barry isn't here to finish it, I might as well do it myself."

Standing in front of the worktable, Marcie began to examine and finish building the portal creator, having no idea that it may be the key to Cyd and Shelby's way back home.

* * *

 **Well, this is the end of chapter eight! What do you think Cyd and Shelby will do now that they're at the A.N.T. Farm? Will they continue pretending they're new students or will they use their powers again to try to get back home? And what about Barry and Naldo? Will the two friends finally reconcile? Is Marcie going to be successful with building another portal creator? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: TrANTsported - Part Two

**Hey everyone! It's been a long time, I know. I was hoping to update this story sooner, but better late than never, right? Anyways, no need to ramble on. Let's get back to the story! But first, the review replies!**

 **Boris Yeltsin: I'm glad to see that you loved it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Brentinator: I'm happy to see that you're excited about ANT Farm! I try my best to keep everyone in character, so I'm glad to know that you thought Fletcher was in character. Here's your next update! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **BfwNgFiymTnsgirl: Yes, hopefully Marcie can fix the portal creator soon so the girls can come home. Although, the story isn't over yet! I still have a lot planned for our fellow time-travelers! And I'm sure Naldo will forgive Barry. He's such a sweet and kind person. I don't think he can hold a grudge for long anyways. Also, you'd be correct in Cyd and Shelby realizing that Fletcher looks exactly like Oliver! Good catch! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Yes, I can! Here is part two right now! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TKDP: It sure did! I have a strong feeling that Shelby will recognize something very familiar about Fletcher. And I know! I want to see Cyd and Violet too! I purposefully intended it to be that way since I personally think those two would be quite the pair. They're both very intimidating and aggressive sometimes. Even though I love Fletcher, we can all agree he isn't the brightest bulb in the group, so he probably wouldn't realize Shelby isn't really an ANT until someone else does. And yes, Shelby is a pretty good craft-maker. I mean, she did manage to create her own crafting website (with a little help, of course). I certainly am planning on having them jump to Lab Rats: Elite Force, but you'd be right that they'd go to the original Lab Rats universe first. It only makes sense. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I certainly can! Here's your next update! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AbbieTheWriter: Unfortunately, I haven't watched that show, so I wouldn't be able to include that, but thanks for the suggestion! I'm glad to know that you love the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest (4 reviews): Yes, I did know that. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **TheLifeStruggleIsREAL: Thank you! Here's your next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Anonymousnette: Yes, I could do all three of those shows. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **GodoftheSea221: I'm glad you like the story! Sure, I can definitely do both of those shows. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Alright, now that we got the review replies out of the way, let's get to Part 2 of TrANTsported, which we can all say is long overdue! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Cyd groaned as Chyna dragged her out of the student lounge and into the hallways of Webster High. As she did so, a guy with an afro and wearing a black and yellow striped shirt walked up to the duo.

"Hey Chyna! Who's your new friend?" The guy asked, a cheerful, over-enthusiastic grin on his face.

Chyna stopped suddenly, causing Cyd to almost bump into her. She scowled, brushing back her long hair.

"Hey Gibson!" Chyna greeted, smiling. "This is Cyd. She's new." She gestured to the girl standing next to her.

Gibson turned to Cyd, the grin never leaving his face. "A new student, huh? Well, in that case, welcome to the A.N.T. Farm!" He exclaimed over-dramatically, throwing his arms up in the air. He then put them down and looked at both Cyd and Chyna. "I love doing that!"

Cyd nodded, a somewhat creeped-out look on her face. "Okay . . ."

Chyna looked unfazed by the gesture, probably because she was so used to it by now. "Well, we gotta go, Gibson. I'm taking Cyd to see Violet."

Gibson nodded, understandingly. "Okay, have fun. Oh, before you go, here's a number two pencil, courtesy of me!" He then pulled a pencil from his afro and handed it to Cyd, who took it in slight disgust.

"See ya later!" Gibson waved goodbye before walking away from the two girls.

Cyd frowned, looking at the pencil in her hand. "I'd hate to know what else is in that afro of his."

Chyna shrugged. "Who knows, anyways, let's go! Violet should be in the gym right now! We aren't far from there!"

Cyd let out a yelp as she found herself being yanked away by Chyna once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shelby was currently sitting at a table in the student lounge where a bunch of craft supplies lay before her. Fletcher was beside her, paintbrush in hand, beginning to paint on an empty canvas that was on an easel in front of him.

Shelby sighed as she absentmindedly strung some beads on a piece of thread that she was going to make into a bracelet. But all that was on her mind at the moment was Cyd, who she wished was here, so that the two friends could find a way out of this school and hopefully back to Portland. However, with how things have been going, Shelby's hope of ever getting back home was slowly dwindling.

 _Maybe I should just accept it. Cyd and I are never getting back home, not with the way our powers are working right now._

"Hey Shelby," Fletcher piped up, drawing Shelby out of her thoughts. "What happened to your nose?" He asked, pointing at the girl's nose, which was still covered with a bandage from when she accidentally rammed herself into the doors of the A & A Music Factory.

Shelby touched her nose, almost forgetting that the bandage was even still there. "Oh!" Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I accidentally ran into some doors."

Shelby thought Fletcher was going to burst into laughter, but instead, he just stood there, a somewhat sympathetic look on his face.

"That's okay." He said. "I run into stuff all the time." A goofy grin then formed on his face.

Shelby smiled and let out a giggle. She established that Fletcher wasn't the brightest compared to Chyna and Olive, but at least he made it look cute.

Shelby's eyes then widened as she suddenly realized why Fletcher looked so familiar to her.

 _He looks just like Oliver, if not a younger version. Just like that Gabe kid who looked exactly like Kaz!_

Shelby shook her head, wondering how in the world she and Cyd were encountering doppelgangers all of a sudden.

"Shelby?" Fletcher's voice broke her thoughts once again.

Shelby looked up at Fletcher. "Um, maybe we should just get back to what we do best, huh?"

Fletcher nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

Shelby smiled in return before turning back to the bracelet she was working on while Fletcher glanced at Shelby one last time before going back to painting.

* * *

Cyd and Chyna finally entered the gym, the latter still holding onto the former's arm.

"Hey Violet!" Chyna exclaimed. "I found you a new sparring partner!"

A short, brunette girl turned around and crossed her arms, staring at the two. "What?"

Chyna grinned, pushing Cyd forward towards Violet. "This is Cyd! She's a new ANT here and guess what? Her special talent is martial arts!"

Violet looked Cyd up and down, a skeptical look on her face. "A new ANT, huh? And you say your talent is martial arts?" She asked, the question directed at Cyd, who opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Chyna then suddenly piped up again.

"She'd be perfect! You need a new sparring partner, and this would give Cyd the chance to demonstrate her skills."

Violet nodded, a somewhat mischievous and evil grin on her face. "Okay, she seems adequate enough. Let's see what you got, hot shot!" She then got into a fighting stance and growled menacingly, ready to pounce at her prey like an animal.

Cyd's eyes widened, a hint of fear flashed across her face. "Wait, a _new_ sparring partner?" She asked. "What happened to your old one?"

Violet smirked. "He didn't last long, mostly because he immediately peed his pants and ran off screaming before I had a chance to do any real damage. But whatever, he made it look cute." A dreamy look then crossed her face.

Cyd raised an eyebrow at that. "Who?"

Chyna spoke up again. "Fletcher was Violet's old sparring partner. And obviously she has a crush on him, even though there's no way in the world that Fletcher will go for her." She whispered in Cyd's ear, however, Violet still heard.

"Hey!" She yelled, startling both girls. "Don't you dare say anything about my sweet Fletchy! He will fall for me eventually! Things are just going slow!"

"Do you mean that literally or metaphorically?" Cyd asked. "Because for you, it could go either way."

Violet scowled at Cyd, choosing not to respond. "Anyways, are we doing this or what, pipsqueak?"

Cyd gulped nervously as Violet got back into her fighting stance. _I don't want to die by the hands of a four foot raging ball of fury! And if by any chance I do, I hope Shelby gives a nice eulogy at my funeral. She usually always has something nice to say about me . . . usually._

Violet then let out a yell as she grabbed a nearby dodgeball and crushed it in her hands until it was literally as flat as a pancake.

Chyna looked like she was about ready to run for her life. "Well, good luck! Try to not end up squashed!" She exclaimed. "Bye!" She then bolted out of the gym, leaving Cyd alone with the midget that she determined had serious anger issues.

Cyd looked at where Chyna had just left before turning back to Violet. She only had one thought in her mind.

 _How in the world did I get myself involved in this?_

* * *

"Renaldo!"

Barry burst into Shelby's house only to be met with the sight of Naldo wrapped in toilet paper like a mummy and Bret and Chet standing on either side of him, holding a roll of toilet paper.

"Hi Barry!" Naldo greeted casually as if nothing unusual was going on at the moment.

Barry stopped and raised his eyebrow. "Renaldo, what is going on here? Why are you like that?"

Naldo looked down and shrugged. "I really have no idea."

"I wrapped Naldo up like a mummy with toilet paper!" Bret exclaimed, grinning.

"I used the same toilet paper while going to the bathroom!" Chet exclaimed, grinning as well. "Speaking of which, I have to go again. Excuse me." He then grabbed Bret's roll of toilet paper and started to leave before Bret stopped him.

"Wait, Chet! That's my roll of toilet paper! You have your own!"

"I know, but yours is two-ply and softer."

Both boys then dropped both rolls of toilet paper and started punching each other in the arm while yelling. "Yours!" "Mine!" "Yours!" "Mine!" "Yours!" "Mine!"

"Stop!" Barry interrupted the argument between Bret and Chet. "This is stupid!" He then turned back to Naldo, who looked at him expectedly.

"Renaldo, the reason I came here was to . . . apologize."

Naldo raised an eyebrow at Barry. "Why?"

Barry frowned. "Because I was a jerk. You were only trying to help and I pushed you away. I know you destroying the portal creator was an accident. You didn't mean to do it on purpose. I'm sorry."

Naldo smiled. "Thanks, Barry. I'd hug you, but my arms are firmly stuck to my sides."

Barry smiled back. "No need." He said, wrapping his arms around his best friend and hugging him. Even though Barry didn't like physical touch much, he made an exception for Naldo.

"I think I'm going to cry, Chet!"

"Me too, Bret!"

Both boys then handed each other a piece of toilet paper from their rolls and dabbed their eyes with it.

"Well, Renaldo, what do you say we go back to the lab and build a new portal creator . . . together?" Barry asked, putting a hand on Naldo's shoulder.

Naldo grinned and nodded. "Sure, Barry! Just let me take a bathroom break first." He then started waddling his way out of the kitchen, still wrapped up in the toilet paper.

Barry watched his friend leave, shaking his head, but a smile slowly spread across his face.

Naldo may not have been the brightest most of the time, but he was a good person nonetheless.

* * *

Back with Fletcher and Shelby, the latter was finishing making a bracelet while the former was putting the finishing touches on another painting.

"And done!" Fletcher exclaimed. "What do you think?"

Shelby turned her head to look at the painting and she gasped, seeing that it was a self-portrait of herself.

"What?"

Fletcher looked embarrassed and he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, um, it's a self-portrait . . . of you, obviously. I hope you don't mind, but it's just that you were sitting right there and I figured I'd paint you and . . ." He trailed off, realizing he was rambling. "I'm sorry. I should've asked first. I'll just get rid of it and paint something else." Fletcher was just about to take the self-portrait off the easel when Shelby stopped him.

"No! Wait!" She exclaimed, reaching an arm out. Fletcher looked back, startled. "I like it!"

The artist's eyes widened as he stared at Shelby, who was smiling at him. "You . . . you do?"

Shelby nodded. "I do! I've never been the subject of a painting before, let alone anyone's muse. I'm actually quite flattered."

A grin spread across Fletcher's face. "You are? I mean, you are!"

Shelby laughed, nodding again. "I am! And you had it down to every last detail, even the bandage on my nose! Normally, I would be somewhat embarrassed by that, but I really appreciate the effort you put into it. You really are an amazing artist, Fletcher."

Fletcher's grin grew wider. "Thank you, Shelby! You don't know how much that means to me! Sometimes I feel like my artistic abilities aren't appreciated enough as it is, even here at the A.N.T. Farm."

Shelby smiled, putting her hand on Fletcher's arm. "Well, just know that your talent is very much appreciated, at least by me."

Fletcher wasn't going to lie. His grin got so big, it nearly overtook his entire face. Plus, when Shelby touched his arm, he immediately felt goosebumps all over his body and shivers up his spine.

Shelby then let out a yelp as she was yanked away from Fletcher by none other than Olive, who both ANTs momentarily forgot was even still in the room.

"Okay, Blondie, give it to me straight." Olive bluntly stated, having a grip on Shelby's arm, who looked back at her with a mix of surprise and fear. "Are you flirting with Fletcher?"

"No," Shelby immediately denied, maybe a little too quickly. "It's just a fellow craft-maker acknowledging the skills of another fellow artist."

"Uh-huh." Olive replied, although she clearly wasn't buying it. "It just seems to me that you're being a little _too_ friendly with Fletcher."

"What can I say?" Shelby said. "I'm a people person."

Olive rolled her eyes, scoffing. "No wonder I didn't like you."

Shelby gave off the weak attempt of a laugh. "What? You don't like me? Because everyone likes me!"

"Not everyone." Olive retorted, still glaring at Shelby, who whimpered a little. She had to admit, Olive was scaring her a little bit. Okay, maybe more than a little bit.

"Olive," Fletcher's voice piped up as he walked up behind Olive, who turned to look at him. "Give Shelby a break. She was just being nice to me."

Olive frowned and looked back at Shelby. "Maybe a little _too_ nice."

Fletcher let out an exasperated sigh. "Olive, please."

"Fine," The girl grumbled, finally letting Shelby go, who yelped as she fell on the floor. Man, did she have a grip on her! "But don't think that this is the end." Olive then walked away, leaving Shelby lying on the floor.

Fletcher sighed, shaking his head. He then reached down and helped Shelby up to her feet again. "Sorry about Olive. She doesn't do well with new people, at least most of them."

Shelby nodded, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She was also rubbing her arm that Olive had gripped onto a little too tightly. "That's okay. I guess I'm just not everyone's cup of tea."

Fletcher smiled. "Well, you're definitely my cup of tea!"

Shelby raised an eyebrow at that. "Okay . . . well, thank you. Anyways, I probably should go find Cyd now."

Shelby started to walk away, but Fletcher stopped her. "Wait!"

Shelby turned around and looked at Fletcher. "What?"

"I saw all those bracelets you made." He gestured to the table full of numerous colorful bracelets that Shelby had finished making.

Shelby blushed, realizing she'd forgotten all about her crafting. "Oh, right! What do you think?"

Fletcher grinned, picking up one of the bracelets. "They're wonderful! You really do have a talent for crafting, Shelby!"

Shelby felt her cheeks get even redder. "Well, thank you, Fletcher. They're mostly friendship bracelets. Cyd and I usually trade them together. I even have my own website called Tradeskees, where other craft-makers from all across the globe can trade their own creations with each other. I've made it quite the passion of mine for a while now."

Fletcher smiled, fingering the bracelet in his hand. "You really are amazing, Shelby. I'm really glad I got to meet you."

Shelby smiled back. "Me too. Hey, if you want, you can keep that bracelet." She gestured to the item in Fletcher's hand. "They are friendship bracelets, after all. And I consider you a friend now."

"I love it." Fletcher replied, smiling as he looked at the bracelet and then at Shelby. "And I don't care if it's at all girly."

Shelby laughed at that. "Well, okay. I better go see how Cyd's doing now. I really had fun collaborating with you, Fletcher. Thanks for such a good time!" She then hugged the artist, whose eyes widened in surprise as he wasn't expecting it, but then he closed his eyes as a smile spread across his face. He even hugged Shelby a little tighter, enjoying the moment.

"Okay," Shelby said, ending the hug and patting Fletcher on the back as she pulled away. "Well, goodbye." She then walked out of the room as Fletcher stood there and watched her go. He still had a goofy grin on his face.

"Her hair smelled like flowers."

Olive walked up to Fletcher and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. "You're such an idiot, you know that?"

Fletcher didn't respond as he looked at Olive, somewhat offended, who just looked back at him, unamused.

* * *

"Please don't kill me! I still have so much to live for! I haven't even tried bacon-wrapped pickles dipped in peanut butter yet!" Cyd exclaimed as she was running around the gym, desperately trying to get away from Violet, who was currently hunting her down like a wolf.

"I don't want to kill you!" Violet responded. "I just want to tear you from limb to limb and hang you from the ceiling like a piñata!"

Cyd didn't look any less scared after that statement. "That really doesn't make me feel any better!" She yelled back as she jumped over a shelf that held a bunch of dodgeballs. The balls were scattered across the floor and Violet grinned as she immediately grabbed one that had rolled towards her.

"Fine then! Let's play some dodgeball instead!"

Cyd let out a shriek as she threw her hands up, a poor attempt at trying to defend herself from the onslaught of dodgeballs that were coming her way.

Violet was grinning like a maniac as she threw dodgeball after dodgeball at Cyd. She even actually looked a bit _happy_ at seeing the pain Cyd was in.

And that's when the doors into the gym burst open once again.

"Cyd!"

Cyd put her hands down as she turned her head towards the voice. She recognized the person immediately.

"Shelby! Thank goodness you're here!" She ran towards her friend and immediately engulfed her in a hug. "Please don't ever leave me again!"

"Uh, okay," Shelby replied as Cyd began to cry on her shoulder. She then gently stroked her friend's head. "Cyd, are you okay? What's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?"

Cyd looked up at her friend and nodded, tear streaks on her face. "Yes!" She then turned and pointed at Violet, who was now standing and looking far from amused. "Her!"

Shelby followed Cyd's gaze and frowned. "Her? Who is she, Cyd?" Shelby then remembered where Cyd was going after Chyna abruptly led her out of the room. "Wait, is that Violet?"

Cyd nodded vigorously. "Yes! She's a monster! She attacked me with dodgeballs and tried to kill me!"

"Eh, killing would be a little far-fetched, in my opinion."

Shelby and Cyd both glared at Violet and Shelby made no hesitation to march right up to her until they were face to face with each other. "A little far-fetched?" She repeated, still glaring daggers at the girl she hardly knew. Shelby may had just met her, but she already could tell the kind of person she was by looking at her. "How dare you try to hurt my friend!"

"I didn't hurt her." Violet retorted. "I barely left a scratch on her."

"Even so," Shelby continued. "If the Cyd I know is scared, then that means it's serious, because my Cyd rarely gets scared. Besides, she's usually the one who does the scaring!"

Violet frowned and there may have been a hint of guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She replied, looking down slightly. "It's just . . . it's hard for me to admit this, but . . . I kinda have anger issues."

"You think?!" Cyd remarked, who was now standing beside Shelby, but Shelby had quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Never mind her." Shelby stated, genuinely interested in what Violet had to say. "Please proceed."

Violet sighed. "Look, I may seem intimidating at times, but inside, I'm actually really sensitive. Sometimes, however, my aggression gets the better of me."

No one piped in at that moment, so Violet took that as a sign to continue.

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone. It's just . . . maybe all I need is a friend."

Shelby smiled, but Cyd still looked slightly skeptical. Eventually, however, a smile formed on her face as well.

Shelby then put a hand out toward Violet, who looked at it questionably, but then she slowly brought her hand out and clasped it with Shelby's, the two girls shaking hands in a somewhat peaceful and friendly manner.

A smile even managed to appear on Violet's face, and it wasn't threatening at all. It was a true, friendly, happy smile.

"If it makes you feel better, you have a friend in me and Cyd." Shelby finally broke the silence that lingered in the air.

Violet nodded. "Thanks . . . although, I do still have Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher. But mostly Fletcher." Violet's smile then turned to something that was a mix between dreamy and creepy. It was obvious she had a thing for Fletcher, even if it wasn't the same for him.

Shelby nodded slowly, removing her hand from Violet's. "Okay . . . well, that's good to know."

Cyd crossed her arms and finally piped in after being silent for a while. "Anyways, if you two are done, we've got more important matters at hand, mostly concerning me and Shelby."

Before anyone could respond, the doors into the gym burst open . . . again.

"Uh, excuse me?" A high-pitched, girly voice called out. "What are you all doing here? The gym was supposed to be reserved for the cheerleading squad only today! We've got a major routine to practice for the next game that's tomorrow!"

Cyd, Shelby, and Violet turned to see who had entered. Lexi Reed. The most popular girl in school. There was a group of people standing behind her, among them were familiar faces such as Lexi's loyal and somewhat dimwitted friend Paisley, Chyna's brother Cameron, Angus, another friend of the ANTs, the mascot Wacky the Wolf, and Gibson. Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher were also in the mix. Their attention was focused mostly on Cyd and Shelby.

"Violet," Chyna spoke up, looking at Violet, who looked back. "You didn't scare Cyd and Shelby to death, did you?"

Violet crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, sighing annoyingly. "No, they're still here, aren't they?"

Chyna nodded, somewhat sighing in relief. "Okay, that's good. I was afraid . . ." She trailed off, once seeing the intense glare Violet was sending her. "Never mind."

"Hey Shelby, I see you found Cyd." Fletcher stated, smiling at the blonde-haired girl, who smiled back at him. Olive had a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, I did. Just in time too. Violet had almost pelted her to death with dodgeballs."

"Exaggerating a little bit, aren't you, Shelby?" Violet said, turning her gaze towards the said girl.

Cyd looked between Fletcher and Shelby, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. Something about how the two looked at it other didn't set well with her.

That's when she noticed Fletcher was wearing one of Shelby's friendship bracelets that she made. Her eyes widened at the sight.

And not only that, she finally realized why Fletcher seemed so familiar to her, just like with Shelby. He looked like a younger version of Oliver. Not much different from Gabe, who she and Shelby encountered not long ago and was a doppelganger of Kaz.

"Shelby, care to explain this?"

"Fletcher and I kinda bonded over our talents of art and crafting. I let him have one of the bracelets I made as a sign of our newfound friendship."

Cyd nodded, although she suspected that there was something more to it than that, but she decided not to pry any further.

"Um, hello?!" Lexi spoke up again, crossing her arms and looking annoyed. Of course, when didn't she look annoyed? "Is anyone going to pay any attention to me?"

"Well, obviously they aren't going to if you don't tell them how much you want, Lexi." Paisley piped in, a grin on her face.

Lexi rolled her eyes at her friend, who clearly misunderstood what she was saying. Of course, when didn't she? At this point, an empty cardboard box would've been smarter than her.

"Forget about the cheerleading routine!" Cameron exclaimed. "Angus and I are going to shoot another viral video on our ANT pads."

Angus grinned, nodding in agreement. "Yeah! It'll be even more popular than our 'Ooh, I'm shaking my hiney' video!"

Shelby raised an eyebrow at that. "Okay, I don't even want to know what that is!"

On the other hand, Cyd had a grin on her face and she seemed highly intrigued by it. "Ooh! Show me! Show me!" She begged like a little kid.

"What are you all still doing here?!" A new voice spoke, one that suddenly sent shivers down everyone's spine. "School is over!"

"Principal Skidmore!" Chyna exclaimed, turning to face the scary red-headed woman. "What are you doing here?!"

The principal rolled her eyes, unamused. "I'm here to tell you all to go home! Don't you have lives outside of school?"

"At least some of us do." Olive remarked, glancing at Fletcher.

"I didn't even do anything!" He exclaimed in defense.

"Existing is enough for me." Olive responded.

Fletcher sighed in defeat while Shelby walked up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him and he smiled in return, feeling a little better.

Principal Skidmore squinted her eyes at Cyd and Shelby, whom she had never seen before. "Who are they?" She asked, sounding even more annoyed, but there was also a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Chyna smiled as she gestured to the two girls. "They're the new ANTs here, Principal Skidmore! I would think you would know that since you're the principal and you'd keep track of all the students who have enrolled here."

Principal Skidmore shook her head, frowning. "I care very little about all of you, but what are you talking about? There's no new ANTs enrolled here! I barely tolerate all of you, why would I want more annoying kids to deal with?"

Chyna frowned, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She turned to look at Cyd and Shelby. "But . . . you told us that you were new students. You even had talents! Why would you lie to us like that?"

Cyd and Shelby immediately looked nervous and scared, realizing that their cover had been blown. But they should've known that they wouldn't be able to get out without being caught. Besides, things haven't been working out well for them so far anyways, so what difference did this make? None, obviously.

Shelby was the one to finally speak up. "Okay, so maybe we did tell a little white lie, but it was for a good reason! If you knew what we were going through, you'd understand."

"And what exactly is your supposedly good reason?" Olive asked, narrowing her eyes at the girls. She then looked at Chyna. "See, Chyna? I told you there was something weird going on!"

Chyna nodded, a guilty look on her face. "I know, Olive, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You were right all along."

Fletcher looked the most hurt as he stared at Shelby, the betrayal clearly written across his face. "Shelby?" He managed to squeak out. It was barely a whisper though, but Shelby still heard.

Shelby looked even more hurt as she looked at Fletcher with that same expression. "I'm so sorry, Fletcher, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I know you probably don't trust me anymore, but I really meant it when I said I enjoyed spending time with you. If there's one thing that wasn't a lie, it was that."

Fletcher nodded, although he still wasn't sure how he felt about it. "Okay, I believe you." He replied, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

Shelby smiled and sighed in relief. At least she was able to regain the trust of one person. As for the others, well, she wasn't so sure it would be as easy for them.

Gibson frowned, shaking his head as he finally spoke up, although it was more directed at Cyd. "I can't believe I welcomed you to the A.N.T. Farm!" He exclaimed, clearly disappointed and hurt.

Cyd had a nervous grin on her face. "Sorry?" She managed to apologize, although it probably wasn't enough.

"You still haven't answered my question!" Olive yelled, getting more angry. "Why are you two really here?"

"We . . . we can't tell you." Shelby responded, looking down ashamed. Cyd did the same thing, however, she was currently forming a plan in her mind of how she and Shelby were going to get out of this one.

"I take back all regrets I had of attacking you with dodgeballs." Violet piped in, glaring at the girls. "In fact . . ." She slowly began to reach for a dodgeball, but Chyna quickly stopped her.

"No, Violet, violence is not the way to fix this." She told the girl. Violet scoffed in response.

"Says you! I fix all my problems with violence."

Chyna rolled her eyes before focusing her attention back on Cyd and Shelby. "So, why can't you tell us?"

Shelby bit her lip, contemplating what to say. What would they believe now? Excuses wouldn't work at this point. She had to tell them the truth about her and Cyd, but what would the repercussions be if she did?

Suddenly, everyone stepped back in shock as a swirling yellow portal appeared right behind Cyd and Shelby.

"What is that?!" Angus exclaimed, pointing at the mysterious portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"More importantly, what's going to come out of it?!" Cameron exclaimed, looking fearful. He was gripping onto his sister's arm, who looked back at him annoyed.

"Is this how you guys got here?" She asked, looking at Cyd and Shelby.

But Cyd and Shelby weren't focused on the ANTs anymore. They had turned around and stared at the portal, a spark of hope relit inside of them. They recognized the portal and knew what it meant.

It was their way back home.

* * *

 **Hmm, it looks like another mysterious portal has appeared! Does this mean the portal creator has been fixed/rebuilt? (You'll find out what happened to the portal creator in the next chapter!) Will this portal be Cyd and Shelby's way back home or will they just end up somewhere else again? (That will also be covered in the next chapter!) Also, how did everyone like Bret and Chet's first appearance in this story? I'll admit it was really fun to write them for the first time. And if you want to see them again in later chapters, I'll make sure to give them more appearances! Is everyone happy that Barry and Naldo mended their friendship? I know I am! Also, today is BFW's second year anniversary! On this day, two years ago, Best Friends Whenever premiered on Disney Channel! How amazing is that? I'm still sad that the show is over, but at least we have reruns and fanfictions to enjoy! I actually didn't plan on updating this story again and posting the next chapter on the second anniversary, but it kinda just turned out that way. Pretty cool though, huh? :D**

 **And finally, what do you all think of Felby (Fletcher/Shelby)? Honestly, I didn't intend it to be that way. I was leaning more towards the friendship route, but it kinda turned a little bit romantic along the way, so yeah. Maybe that's why Olive seemed to be a bit jealous and envious of Shelby. Anyways . . .**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one! Hopefully you don't have to wait as long this time, but I can't make any promises! Either way, catch ya later! :D**


End file.
